


Slowly

by ririrince



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sad, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririrince/pseuds/ririrince
Summary: It's fading our precious moments, the happy times. The look I get from you, the feelings and every smile you gave to me. It's slowly fading.





	1. Chapter 1

It's fading our precious moments, the happy times. The look I get from you, the feelings and every smile you gave to me. It's slowly fading.

I'm looking at you hoping that you will look at me, go to me and give me the smile that I badly miss and needed now. But now youre looking the other way, smiling to him.

"Hyung are you ok?" I look up and see dohyun giving me a concern look. 

"Uhmm I'm fine dohyunnie" I give dohyun a reasuring smile that I always give. 

"Alright then Hyung" Dohyun just smile to me as if understanding that I just don't have enough energy because of the intense practice for the comeback. 

"Alright guys break is over!! Let's continue!" I get up hearing Seungwoo hyung telling us to continue the routine that we have to master for the upcoming comeback. 

For me these past few weeks have been the most intense time that I encounter because of the busy schedule and other stuff. I usually have enough energy for the dance practice but now I feel that everyday that had pass I feel empty and mostly I dont have the energy or motivation for the dance practice.

"Yah!! Dongpyo!"  
"Are you okay Hyeongjun?"  
"Hyeongjun!"  
"Hyeongjun can you stand?"

Everything happen so fast that I don't remember everything, how these happen how I ended up on floor and Hyeongjun crying and the members surrounding him asking if he is ok. 

"Hyung are you ok?" That voice interrupted my thoughts, I see Dohyun looking at me like I'm on pain or something. But before I get to answer him Yohan hyung and Hangyul hyung came to me like I did something horrible.

"Dongpyo! Why did you do that!" Hangyul hyung asking me or more likely shouting to me.

"Yah! If you don't want to practice or you are not on the mood you don't have to do that to hyeongjun so we will give you attention!!" Yohan hyung telling me.

" Dongpyo youre being to much now, we know that you don't like it but being that, doing that is to much youre being so brat now" Seungwoo hyung cold voice and that every word he said give me so much chill like I kill someone. 

I just look at them with blank expression, I don't know want to do like It's accident, I didn't intended to do that. I felt that everything is my fault, I want to tell them that is an accident but who am I to tell them I'm just a brat to them who want attention. 

"Seungwoo hyung let's bring hyeongjun to the hospital to be check" Seungyoun hyung break the intense atmosphere on the room by asking that to Seungwoo hyung but went I look to him I see him giving me blank expression that giving me the feeling of sadness. So Seungyoun hyung too is thinking that it's my fault that I'm being brat. 

"Ok let's go, I'm not finish with you dongpyo I will talk to you went I'm back" I just look to Seungwoo hyung without doing anything.

After they left, I fell so helpless, now the tears that I fight from coming down before are slowly falling. 

The emptiness of the room is filled with the sound of Dongpyo crying and it reflecting how dongpyo feeling now, left alone without someone to ask if is he ok or telling him that it will be fine it's not youre fault. 

After that incident everything change, I fell every move I do will cause trouble, went I do something I feel that the hyungs is looking at me with so much disappointment. So now I felt that I have to distant myself, don't do anything just stay there wait for the orders of the hyungs and just be quite. 

The old dongpyo is now fading, the smile he always give with so much happiness that will brighten up the day is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing youre here with me, telling me that it will be fine but youre happy with him not with me.

I woke up feeling heavy with tired eyes and my ankle that hurting so much I feel that it's become so swollen now. But I don't want to tell the hyungs about it because I don't want to see them with disappointment look that I will give them burden.

With having enough energy I get up from bed and check if I woke Yohan hyung because of the noise I did, but looking at the empty bed I think he didn't sleep here last night and knowing he still mad at me, I know he will not go back here and sleep. By that I got a chance to put some ice on my swollen ankle before I get ready for our schedule.

With so much to do like I had to deal with the dance practice with my swollen ankle and now my recording seasion is not doing well because I don't get the right key for the my part. 

"Dongpyo are you okay? Do you have cold or something?" The producer ask me because for the fourth time I still don't get the sound that he want.

"I'm fine, I don't have any cold" but I feel so tired right now my body feel so cold and I'm having headache too but I don't want to tell them because looking outside of the booth I saw Seungwoo hyung with disappointed eyes. 

"I think were done for today dongpyo great job" 

"Oh okay thank you" I just smile and left the recording booth and after that I ask if I can leave because I don't want to see Seungwoo hyung right now I feel I'm useless my part is not that hard but I cannot do it. 

I went to the vocal room to practice my part and try until I get it but my body is betraying me. I'm feeling dizzy so I just sit on corner of room wishing it will stop so I can continue to practice. 

"Dongpyo hyung?" I open my eyes because I heard someone is calling me and its Dohyun standing there.

"Dohyun-a why?" I ask with my best smile I can give because I don't want to give Dohyun any clue that I feel sick right now.

"Hyung why are here and are you okay hyung?" He said.

" I ahh" I said.

"Hyung why are you crying?!" With that question I feel theres water on my checks, I didnt even know I'm crying.

Dohyun rush to come by myside and hug me asking me if theres something wrong or if I'm in pain. Seeing how concern Dohyun is now, now I think someone is still there for me ask me if I'm fine, and worry about me.

"Dohyun thank you" that's the only thing I said to Dohyun because I cannot stop myself from crying I feel all my worry and questions about myself worth had me broke down. 

For the pass minutes we stay there, Dohyun hugging me and always ask me and talk to me that everything will be fine. 

"Dohyun do you hate me?" I just wanna ask this question like my life depend on it.

"Why would I hate you hyung?" Hearing that answer from dohyun give me so much relief that someone is there for me.

"Hyung I think it's time for our dance practice. Can you practice? Or I can talk to the hyungs that youre not fine." I feel that dohyun wants me to just me rest and also I think he have idea that I'm having hard time. 

"No dohyun I can go to the practice because I'm fine." I smile after saying that to dohyun. The smile that I usually give to someone that's important to me. 

"And you will be there for me right?" 

"Ofcourse hyung!! I will be always there for you" after saying that dohyun hug me and pull me up.  
We go to the practice room with a smile that I miss doing for the past week.

During the practice dohyun will always come to me ask me if I need something or just talk to me. I feel that happy because of that.

"Hyung can we go to convenience store later?" Dohyun asking while were taking a break. To think I want it something sweet so I agree with Dohyun.

After were done we packed our things and head out. But before we go home I ask our manager if I can go to the convient store with dohyun to by some snack.

"Dohyun!" I called him before we go out of the practice room to inform him that we can go to the convenience store. 

"Yes hyung?" 

I go to him and whisper that we can go to the store, he smile to me and ready to drag me out of the room. But before we can go out the room Hangyul hyung ask us where will we go. And dohyun just told him that we will go to the convenience store.

"It's already late now you guys can go tomorrow" Hangyul hyung said to us and because of that dohyun smile turn into a pout making him so cute. 

"But hyung we really want to buy something there please" he plead. Giving hangyul hyung his best puppy eyes to let him go.

"Fine just be quick" hangyul hyung replied. 

After we buy the things that dohyun want mostly snack we headed home. 

"Where did you guys go?" Eunsang ask us when we enter the living room. 

"We just go to the near store and buy some snack that dohyun want" I replied to eunsang and then I tap dohyun that signaling him that I will go to my room. 

Entering mine and yohan hyung room give me the reality that yohan hyung still out there not going back to our room and that's make me sad because thinking that his my favorite hyung aside of him is mad at me. 

I just go to my bed and then lay down there all the things happen this day flashes to my mind recalling all the moments that happened the way he look at him, giving his full attention and guiding him how will he sing his part. 

It's make me think that youre being to far for me now. I want to reach youre hand and tell how I miss you and ask if you hate?. But looking at you with him it makes me ask if you remember me, the moments that youre with me do you recall it?. 

I just miss you, my appa.

My seungwoo hyung. 

I closed my eyes and wish to forget all the pain that I feeling right now. Wishing it will end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore and love cutie pyo so here some update ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung are you okay?" Dohyun ask me after sitting with me on the corner of the vocal room.

"Uhmm I'm fine" I said while nodding and then smile to assure him that I'm fine.

"No youre not." He replied. And then stare at me looking for the correct answer. For couple of days I'm always with dohyun, his there went I need someone to talk when I'm down because I had bad day on recording with my part. He nag me to cheer up because yohan hyung still ignore me. His always there making me smile and assuring that everything will be fine.

Somehow it makes me feel happy that there someone that I can talk to now, tell him the bad things that had happen to me. But I still feel empty, I feel incomplete because I'm not with the person that I really want to be with. 

"Dohyun." I said and stare to him 

"Yes hyung?" He replied waiting for me to say what I really want to say.

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Ofcourse hyung!!" He said while nodding like a child. 

"Uhmm these past few day I had problem because of my ankle." I said to him while looking down because I really don't want anyone to know about it.

"Hyung! You have to said that earlier. That's the reason why you always lost balance and limping on the dance practice right?" He said.

"Partly yes" I said

"Huh? Why hyung? There another reason?" He said.

"Just some headache and sometimes I feel really bad like it's so cold but I'm fine now" I said that to reasure dohyun that I'm fine and nothing to worry about.

"Still hyung you have to said that, promise me" he said

"Ok I promise" I said and give hime my pinky to seal our promise.

Mostly the routine of our dance for the upcoming comeback is so much intense that we get some bruises but for me aside for that I'm dealing with my ankle that now is becoming swollen again. It's very tiring but we have to perfect it for the fans who wait for us to give them the perfect comeback that they wait. 

Dealing with my swollen ankle I difficulties on my moving, as much as I can I hide it because I don't wanna cause any trouble for the hyungs to worry. I know they are stress out too. 

After an hour of practice the hyungs decided to take a short break for us to rest and be recharge for another hour of practice. Trying not to express how hard for me to walk and not to limp that much I walk to get some water but before I get to it I suddenly lost balance and bump to Hyeongjun cause him to stumble that cause huge reaction for the hyungs. 

"Hyeingjun!"Junho shout.

"Are you okay?" Seungyoun hyung ask hyeongjun while helping him to stand up.

"Is your ankle fine?" Yohan hyung ask.

"Hyeongjun can you stand up?" Seungwoo hyung ask. He hold hyeongjun and help him to stand up. 

They assist Hyeongjun to walk to the corner of the room that had the chair to rest on. Seeing them so worried about Hyeongjun I feel mad at myself because I give them another reason to hate me. They will be so dissappointed again.

I stand up and slowly walk away from that scene making sure that they will not see me because I don't want them to see me now and they will say some word that I predicted they will said to me.

Vocal room is the only place I can stay, I sit there the usual spot where I always sit. Slowly the tears that I hold now flowing down, I dont know if the reason of it is the pain of my ankle or the pain of knowing that they forget me. They forget that I'm there too, but mostly seeing him walk to him and help him like how he care for me back then it feels like I'm just invisible for him to see that I'm on pain too. Sitting here without anyone knowing, crying just like a kid left by his parents alone. 

"Dongpyo" 

I look up and saw a person that I'm not expecting to see.

"Wo - woseok hyung?" I said while stopping myself to sob.

"Are you okay?" Wooseok hyung ask me. And sit there infront of me with worried eyes.

"I - I'm ok hyung" I said.

"Youre not, tell me what wrong? Hmm" Wooseok hyung said to me and hold my hands trying to say that it will be fine.

But before I can answer Wooseok hyung Dohyun arrive and ask me many question that I think Wooseok hyung will have clue what's wrong.

" Dongpyo hyung are you here?" 

"Hyung are you ok?"

"Does it hurt?" He said forgetting Wooseok hyung is there looking at us with curious eyes.

"Dohyun I'm fine" I just said to him to stop him for asking for more question.

"What will hurt Dohyun?" Wooseok hyung ask Dohyun. Seriously.

"Wooseok hyung" he replied. He look to me asking for help.

"Nothing hyung" I answer for Dohyun so Wooseok hyung will not know my condition.

"I'm not talking to you Dongpyo, I'm asking Dohyun, Dohyun what will hurt?" He said to us with a serious tone.

"Hyung" he look to me before he answer Wooseok hyung. "Sorry but I have to tell Wooseok hyung". He said.

"Dongpyo hyung had swollen ankle so he had problem walking and dancing thats the reason why he bump to Hyeongjun hyung." He said before I stop him. 

And now Wooseok hyung held my ankle and examine it. Looking to him made me so nervous because I don't know what Wooseok hyung will do.

"Dongpyo, why you didn't tell us or me about this?" Wooseok hyung said. 

"But I'm fine hyung! Don't worry about this I will just put some ice to it later!" I said. Wishing Wooseok hyung believe me.

"Youre not fine! Look how swollen this is?." He said to me with a tone of parent scolding thier child. 

"Hyung please tell Wooseok hyung" Dohyun said to me.

"Tell me what?" Wooseok hyung said.

" I - i injured my ankle last time." I finally said to Wooseok hyung.

"The time when Hyeongjun injured his ankle too?" Wooseok hyung said.

"Yes hyung" I said.

"But that's a day ago and now you will just said that to me that you injured youre ankle too? Dongpyo you know how hard our routine for this comeback! If this even happen you will not tell about it right?" Wooseok hyung said.

I just look to Wooseok hyung because I cannot answer or say something. I dont even know that Wooseok hyung will be this concern for me knowing that I did something bad but he still ask me and tell me what to do. 

" Dongpyo hyung will be here for you ok, if you don't wanna tell the others about it you can tell me so I can help you" he said.

Wooseok hyung is the least person I will expect to tell me that because knowing how he care for hyeongjun I believe that his mad at me but now knowing that he care for makes me overwhelmed I don't even know what to do I just hug Wooseok hyung and cry because now theres another person caring for me. 

"Hyung! Stop crying!!" Dohyun said and then join our hug.

After all the things that happen Wooseok hyung help me to put some ice to my ankle to lessen the swollen and telling me that I have to say every concern or problem I have so he can help me. 

Going back to the practice room makes me nervous, I don't even know what will happen. Assuring me that everything will be fine and helping me to walk Wooseok hyung makes my nervousness lessen. 

Entering the room and hearing the hyungs talking about something makes me flinch and scared knowing that they can say something to me right now. But Wooseok hyung hold my hand and guide me to the other corner of the room to take a sit and wait for the start of the practice.

"Son Dongpyo" Seungwoo hyung said.

I look to him, seeing him with the serious look can make you forget that his the same person that used to care for of me. 

"Yes hyung?" I said to him hiding how nervous I am right now.

"Let's talk I will wait for you outside" He said 

"It will be fine" Wooseok hyung said to me and then hug. 

I left the room and walk to the staff area where Seungwoo hyung is. Walking there with my limping feet and shaking hands I dont know what do.

"Hyung" I said as soon as I arrive.

"Dongpyo its the second time that you do that. For the first time I neglect what you did but for the second time I cannot neglect it." He said.

"Hyung" I said.

"Youre being too much now Dongpyo, you know how hard it is for us to prevent any injury and we don't wanna anyone to have but what youre doing will cause someone to be injured and you know Hyeongjun had important part this upcoming comeback! Please be considerate to others!" Seungwoo hyung said and then he left me there.

Hearing all of that makes me think that I'm really a useless person. And this time I make Seungwoo hyung really disappointed with me. 

Going to the practice room like nothing happen. My mind just go blank when I do the routines without my usual energy and lack of expression. Not minding how hard it is to move because of the growing pain of my ankle. I just dance forgetting all things that surrounds me.

A hug interrupted my thoughts and when I see who's this person is, it make's me cry because he fulfilled his promise that he will be there when I'm alone. 

"Hyung what do want to eat for dinner?" Dohyun ask me and then smile knowing that I'm sad right he still cheer me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Going back to the stage and perform again makes me forget all the things I had on my mind. Seeing the fans enjoy the performance and making them so happy makes me realize that I have a goal, I have to make them proud and makes them happy because theyre the reason why I'm on this stage having this dream. 

Giving all of my energy and doing all I can do for every show we have. But why do I feel every time I try to do something on every show we had many people are not satisfied, do I have to do more or just stay there and be quite.? 

"His so annoying!" - user1

"The way he act is so rude and brat" - user3

"That kid doesn't deserve the spot on X1" - user009

"His so useless" - 9879

Seeing the comments on social media makes me think I had to be careful and not to make some mistake that can be harm for the group. 

Just be quite don't do anything aside for giving some good reaction and make sure to smile and nothing more. Just smile, and hide all the things. 

I don't know when it started, being scared and then my heart beats so fast my hands was shaking. My tears just flowing and I have a hard time breathing. I can't stop thinking about the comments on the social media, and also the words that my hyungs said to me back then it hurt so bad that makes me feel choking and can't breathe properly. 

But Wooseok hyung and Dohyun are always there for me when this happen. They makes me calm and help me breathe. The first time it happen is when no one are home, I was alone on my room just sitting there trying to calm down but I can't, I just heard a voice calling my name telling me to follow his voice, holding my hands. After calming down I just realize it's Wooseok hyung who's hugging me and making me stop crying. His the first one who know my panic attacks. And every time I exprience it I go to Wooseok hyung because I know he will help me and protect me. 

Having the whole day with Wooseok hyung and Dohyun is much fun and it relieve all the stress that I have for the past days. We woke extra early to do many things. Just like going to amusement park it's just makes me so much happy and also being with my two favorite people. 

We planned it, we ask the manager about it after that we scheduled the day that we will go. Dohyun will always remind us the date and will tell what the things he want do. And now it's happening. The place are filled with colorful things and you will heard many voices and laughter.

It makes me hold Wooseok hyung hand tight, it makes me nervous but excited at the same time. He hold my hand giving me comfort that it will alright and smile to me telling me that we will have fun. 

"Hyung!! Look can we go there!!" Dohyun said smiling to us and pointing to every rides that he want to try. 

Wooseok hyung and I just laugh and smile to Dohyun because looking at him we would not think of the cool rapper Dohyun but a kid who is excited about going to the amusement park. 

Riding the rides that we want to try, laughing at Dohyun who is scared about riding some ride and going to the horror house. Buying couple of headbands and eating many foods that we want to eat. 

"Hyung! Can we still go to the movie?" Dohyun ask.

"Right hyung can we still go?" I ask.

"I think we can still go we still have time but first lets eat something for dinner so after the movie we will just go home." Wooseok hyung said to us. 

After doing all the things we do for this day is so fulfilling because our whole day is filled with happiness and we just enjoy forget the stress for a while just enjoy the moment we have. 

Entering the dorm we heard the members loud voices and when they saw us they ask where did we go and what we do. But we just said that we eat outside. We don't want them to know that we went to the amusement park. 

"Hyung I will just change my clothes and I will go to your room" I said to Wooseok hyung 

"Huh? Dongpyo hyung your going to sleep to Wooseok hyung room again?" Dohyun ask me.

"Why Dohyun you want to sleep on my room too?" Wooseok hyung ask.

"Oh really hyung can I?!" Dohyun ask while smiling.

"Ofcourse! Then I will see you on my room" Wooseok hyung said.

I just wash up and change to my sleep wear. Entering my room I saw Yohan hyung sitting in his bed and when he look to me I was so nervous because this is the first time I'm with Yohan hyung after the incident. I distant myself to him for the past days because I don't want to cause any trouble anymore. 

"Youre going to sleep on Wooseok hyung room?"Yohan hyung ask. It makes me flinch a little 

"Yes hyung" I quitely said. 

"Ok just close the door after you leave and switch off the light." Yohan hyung said.

After doing and getting the things that I need. I quitely leave the room so I won't disturb Yohan hyung. After making sure closing the door I go the Dohyun room to get him.

"Dohyun?." I ask while knocking the door of his room.

"Hyung! Let's go!!" Dohyun said and then we go to Wooseok hyung room.

For the past days I always sleep on Wooseok hyung room. Sometimes Dohyun will join. It give me comfort when I'm with them, I forget the things that I usually think when I'm alone and also I'm scared of being alone now dealing with panic attacks that can happen.

"Wooseok?"

I heard someone knocking on the dorm and calling Wooseok hyung but I think hyung is outside right now so I just pretend to sleep.

"Dongpyo?" 

"Ohh S- seungwoo hyung." I said when I look at the person who's calling my name. 

"Why are you here?" He ask.

But before I can answer him Wooseok hyung arrive. "Seungwoo hyung why are you looking for me?" Hyung ask.

"Right I will just going to tell you that we can eat now" Seungwoo hyung said while looking to me and then to Wooseok hyung.

"Ok we will be there hyung, Dongpyo get up already and wash up" Wooseok Hyung said to me.

That whole day Seungwoo hyung will just look at me. Like observing every move I do, I don't think I do something wrong but why Seungwoo hyung is like that? After doing all the schedule we have for this day we arrive at the dorm so tired and some members just go directly to their room and rest. So like the things I do every time I'm going to wash up and change and go to Wooseok hyung room but before I go to Wooseok hyung room Yohan hyung call me.

"Dongpyo" He said.

"Yes hyung?" I replied.

"If youre going to leave and sleep to other room just get youre things and leave this room." Yohan hyung said.

"Huh?" I'm shock I don't know what to do at that moment. Did I do something wrong again? Did I make Yohan hyung mad again?.

"Just leave that's all" Yohan hyung said and leave me alone on the room.

After hearing that I just stay there and then I get up, get my things and go to Wooseok hyung room I don't mind Dohyun calling or Seungwoo hyung telling where I'm going. I just go to Wooseok hyung. I open the door and see Wooseok hyung standing there I run to him and hug him, I cry to him.

"Why are you crying Pyo?"

"Did something happen?" Wooseok hyung ask me but I can't answer him I just hug him tight. So Wooseok hyung just put me on bed and hug me while trying to make me stop cry. After a while hyung still hugging me and I'm just sobbing now I look to him and I he smile to me telling me that his there for me. 

"H-Hyung c-can I just stay h-here?" I ask.

"Ofcourse Pyo can stay here" Wooseok hyung said and smile.

"You wont ask me to leave?" I ask.

"Ofcourse not! Why would I ask you to leave?" He said.

"Thank you hyung" I said and hug him.

Because of crying I feel tired and sleepy. Wooseok hyung help me to sleep and cuddle me until I fall asleep. 

Wooseok hyung wake me up and ask me to get ready because of the long schedule we have. Going back to the room I feel scared and nervous so I just quickly get my things and leave the room. 

Our schedule for today is about going to a place and we will be divided into two teams. That's makes me nervous because I don't know who will be with me but I wish Wooseok hyung and Dohyun will be with me. 

I think this is the worse day of my life. Wooseok hyung is on the other team and I'm team with Seungyeon hyung, Hyeongjun, Yohan hyung, Seungwoo hyung. But I'm still lucky because I have Dohyun with me. 

"Guys we have to buy something before we go to the house!" Seungyeon hyung said.

"Ok who want to go with me?" Seungwoo hyung ask.

"I think you four go and I and Dohyun will be go to the house." Seungyeon hyung said.

"But hyung I want to go with them" Dohyun said.

"No youre going with me, you will just eat there" Seungyeon said.

"Ok we will go now" Seungwoo hyung said.

That makes me look to Dohyun to ask for help but seeing Seungyeon hyung being serious on his decision makes me give up. It's for today I just have to be quite and follow them that's all. 

Going to the mart is so awkward, I don't know what to do I just look outside. Hyeongjun will talk to me sometimes and I will just reply. Yohan hyung and Seungwoo hyung talking about the things that we have to buy. How I wish Wooseok hyung and Dohyun is with me right now.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we arrive at the mart Seungwoo hyung get a cart and then he discuss what we have to buy so he assign us on the things that we have to get. I just find the things that assign to me. I don't want to disturb them so I left them. 

When I'm done getting the things I have to get then I look for Seungwoo hyung. I saw them three talking and laughing it made me hesitate to approach them. How I wish I'm the person who's with them. I miss the moments went I'm the one who's laughing with them. But it's ok at least I have Wooseok hyung and Dohyun now. 

"Seungwoo hyung is these all the things I need to get?" I ask Seungwoo hyung. 

"Oh, right thank you Dongpyo" Seungwoo hyung said to me. 

After giving to Seungwoo hyung the things I get, I just stood there and wait for them to finish talking. I just follow them and listen making sure that I won't disturb them. We stop on sweets section that full of candys and other snack. Yohan hyung ask Hyeongjun if he want something and Seungwoo hyung ask too. So Hyeongjun gets something he want and say he will share it to the other members too. Looking around I want to get this snack but I hesitate to ask Seungwoo hyung if we can get this. I just look at it and I will buy it when we go home. For the meantime I will just stop myself on craving something.

After looking for the snacks that I want, just looking at it I search for Seungwoo hyung is but I cannot find them where I last saw them. Ok I lost them, I began to search for them going to the cashier and other section that they will be but no there gone. I'm alone and lost, where can they be? Did they forget me? I'm just standing there like a lost child finding my parents. I feel crying, I'm panicking and my hands is shaking. No I cannot have panic attacks now. I began to hard time breathing. So I try get my phone and try again to call them but still they don't answer. So I will just going to call Wooseok hyung to help me go home. But before I get to call Wooseok hyung someone hold me and turn around. 

"Dongpyo!!" 

"Sorry we lost you!!" 

"Shh hyung is here now, stop crying" 

"Y-Yohan hyung I-I can't breathe" I said to Yohan hyung who is hugging me now. 

He ask me what's wrong but I can't answer him. I'm just crying and I still have hard time breathing. Yohan hyung led me to a place where there are less people. And make me stop crying. He hold me and ask me if I still have hard time breathing. I just nod to him and he left me for while and back again with water and ask me to drink it. 

After calming down, I feel so tired and sleepy. Yohan hyung ask if I'm fine now and I just nod because I don't have the energy to speak. He help me to walk but I stop him because I don't want to be burden to him. 

"Yohan hyung thank you and sorry for the trouble I cause" I said.

"Pyo it's ok, it's my responsibility to take care of you and youre not a burden ok." Yohan hyung said to me and pat my head. 

I miss these moments when Yohan hyung will be there for me and take care of me. So it makes me hug him, I really miss Yohan hyung, my roommate. I feel Yohan hyung hug me too. We walk to the parking lot where Seungwoo hyung and Hyeongjun are waiting. Seungwoo hyung ask where I was and he said sorry because he lost me. I assure them that it's ok and I'm just fine. 

When we arrive at the house were we will shoot, I help to bring the things that we got from the mart. Dohyun hug me as soon as he saw me. He ask me if I was fine or did something happen because of my red eyes. I just said to him that's everything is fine. I just pull Dohyun to the kitchen so we can help the others and also to stop him for asking more questions.

"Dongpyo here" Yohan hyung call me and give me a box strawberry macarons and some other snacks. These are the snacks that I'm looking and wanting to get. 

"Hyung" I'm speechless because it really suprise me that Yohan hyung get me those snacks. Yohan hyung just smile to me and pat my head. 

"Hyung do I have one too?" Dohyun ask making us laugh. 

"Dohyun you can have mine, it's too many for me to finish it." I said to Dohyun because I know he will be sad if Yohan hyung won't give him any snacks.

Soon the others arrive, Wooseok hyung hug me as soon as he arrive. Ask me if I have a good time. We go to the outside place of the house where there are some foods that are already prepared. I heard Dohyun scream because of the foods and others noise of the other member as soon as they saw the foods. We started to eat Wooseok hyung giving me food and telling me to eat it and the others were just talking and telling the things that they do. 

After eating the staff told us that we have to choose the room that we will have. The house consists of five rooms. Three on the second floor and two on the first floor. And so the hyungs suggets to play some games to find the order of choosing the room. So the first one that who will choose the room is Minhee. ( Minhee, Junho, Yohan, Wooseok, Seungwoo, Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Seungyeon, Hangyul, Eunsang and Dohyun).

I want to be with Wooseok hyung but I don't know what room he will pick. After Hyeongjun it's my turn I'm thinking the second floor would be the best choice so I go up and I find three room there. I began to think what room I will pick, I just pick the second to the last room. After knocking and hoping that it will be Wooseok hyung who's inside the room. I open it. 

I'm shock and I don't know what to do because I don't expect this will happen. I'm sharing my room with him for two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some free time to update so here ^^
> 
> So Who will be pyo's roommate??


	6. Chapter 6

The arrangement of the room are two members for the two rooms and three members for the one room on the second floor and two members for the two rooms on the first floor. 

I'm so suprise and shock that I will be sharing my room with him. Or I'm on wrong room? Did somebody else choose this room?.

"S-seungwoo hyung?" I said.

"Dongpyo" Seungwoo hyung replied. And he smile to me. 

"Hyung is room still available or did someone choose this room too? Do I have to leave?" I quickly ask.

"Pyo now this room is not available anymore because youre here now and that's mean were roommate" He explain to me and smile. 

I still don't believe it. I'm going to be Seungwoo hyung roommate!? What will I do? I don't think I can sleep peacefully. Seungwoo hyung goes to the door and move the sign on it to occupied. 

"I think we can rest for a while" Seungwoo hyung said to me. But how can I rest if I'm with him? And also why his so caring all of the sudden? I'm not dreaming right?.

"Dongpyo if you want to sleep you can I will wake you up when we will be needed." He said to me.

But before I can answer Seungwoo hyung we heard some knock on the door. Hyung goes to it and see who can it be. "Ohh why? Do you need anything Yohan?" 

"Hyung who's with you?" Yohan hyung ask and comes in. When he saw me, he pout and goes to me and hug me. What on earth is happening?! First I will be Seungwoo hyung roommate and now Yohan hyung just hug me?. 

"Hyung can we change roommate?" Yohan hyung ask Seungwoo hyung who's looking at us with so serious look. 

Why would Yohan hyung want to change his roommate? "Yohan hyung do you want to be Seungwoo hyung roommate?" I ask because I know he want Seungwoo hyung not me so and why would he want me to be his roommate?.

"Silly it's you who I want to be my roommate" Yohan hyung said and careless my head and backhug me. But Seungwoo hyung pull me and hide me behind his back. What's with these two? 

"Yohan I think it's rude for you to change youre roommate and who's youre roommate by the way" Seungwoo hyung ask.

"I just think hyung you would want to change because it's Hyeongjun so I ask you and now youre roommate is Dongpyo so hyung can we change? I really miss Dongpyo so can we hyung?" Yohan hyung said. Because of that Seungwoo hyung let go of my hand. 

" Seungwoo hyung it's fine for me if you want to change roommate" I said and smile because of that Yohan hyung smile and ready to pull me from Seungwoo hyung but before Yohan hyung get me Seungwoo hyung stop him. 

"Who said I want to change my roommate? And Yohan the staff said that if you choose that room and that person nobody can change they room so they will be roommate." Seungwoo hyung explain with very serious tone that makes me scared. 

"But Seungwoo hyung, fine for only two days Dongpyo-ya don't miss hyung we will be roommate again after two days" Yohan hyung said to me while pinching my cheeks. I surely miss this action of Yohan hyung but why he is like this? I know his mad at me but now? 

After Yohan hyung leave the room, Seungwoo hyung release his hold on my hand and smile to me. 

"Dongpyo you don't like me to be youre roommate?" Hyung ask.

"No hyung!! It's just" I don't know what to say everything happen right now makes think why Seungwoo hyung began to care for me again? Is he mad because what I said to Yohan hyung?. 

Seungwoo hyung suggest that we change clothes. After I change my clothes I saw Wooseok hyung and I run to him. I wish it's Wooseok hyung who's my roommate. 

"You miss me that much pyo?" Wooseok hyung ask me. I just nod and tell him that I really want him to be my roommate. Because of that Wooseok hyung pinch my cheeks. 

"Yah! Dongpyo give me hug too!! Hyung is jealous" I laugh when I heard Seungyeon hyung.

"No Dongpyo is mine!!" Wooseok hyung said and hug me tight. Because of that Wooseok hyung and Seungyeon hyung is making a scene. 

"Hyung pyo is not a toy!" Junho said.

"Hyung you two look stupid right now haha" Hangyul said.

"Hyung stop youre hurting pyo" Eunsang said.

They still continue to fight even the other members stopping them. Someone pull me from Wooseok hyung hug and hide me from them. "Hyung stop already look pyo's on shock right now" Minhee said to them while hiding me.

"Hyung let's hide from them" Dohyun said to me and pull me to run from the scene. We went to the outside of house that where the pool side is. We heard someone is talking there that makes us stop. 

"Hyung can I be with you tonight? Or be my roommate please" 

"Sorry Hyeongjunie but we cannot be roommate" 

Approaching the place where we heard someone talking making my guess right who are they. Seungwoo hyung and Hyeongjun are at the pool side with thier feet on the water. I stop Dohyun from going there, I don't wanna hear them or see them right now. It breaks my heart. I left Dohyun and find a place where I can be alone. I want to be alone right now.

I went back to the second floor and go to the balcony, I sat there and look up to the night sky. Even I know it still hurt's me. I wish I never seen it. It brings back all the pain that I have forgotten or I wish I have forgot. 

"Pyo" 

"Hyung why can I just forget it?" 

"Why do I always there when there's happy?"

"I don't want to say things but I really want to be that one, I really miss him" I finally let it go.

Wooseok hyung hug me and said "Shh Pyo, let it go". He just hug me, he stay's with me. "Hyung will always be here for you no matter what happen".

We stay there for a while until I stop crying. "Hyung I go now". I said.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Wooseok hyung ask.

"No hyung I will be fine" I said.

I don't what to burden Wooseok hyung and also I don't want Seungwoo hyung to think that I'm avoiding him. I enter our room and Seungwoo hyung is still not here so I just lay down until I fell asleep. I woke up by someone tapping my shoulder. "Yohan hyung?" 

"Pyo come let's eat some ice cream?" He said. Why on this hour he want to eat ice cream? I just nod and go with him. We sat on the pool side while eating ice cream.

"Pyo"

"Yes hyung?" I said and look at him. It's the first time since the incident we will talk. 

"I'm sorry for everything and don't be mad at me again please?" Yohan hyung said.

I'm shock and also I felt crying. "Y - yohan hyung I'm not mad at you and please don't say sorry it's my fault too" I said and broke down.

Yohan hyung hug me. Tell me that it's his fault for misunderstanding me and not giving me the chance to explain my side. I just cried saying sorry multiple times. 

"And also pyo please comeback to our room I miss my roommate and my pyo" Yohan hyung said and pinch my cheeks. "Ok hyung but I think Wooseok hyung will not approve it?" I said because knowing Wooseok hyung he won't Yohan hyung get me.

"No!! You will be back to our room and that's final" Yohan hyung said with his serious tone but he pout his lip after making him so cute. 

After eating the ice cream we decide to go back inside but Yohan hyung is not going to his room, his still with me. "Hyung why your here it's not your room?" I said. 

"I will sleep here because Seungwoo hyung is on my room with Hyeongjunie so I will stay here" Yohan hyung said and pull me to the bed and hug me. 

"I miss this! Let's sleep now pyo" Yohan hyung said while hugging me.

But my mind can't stop thinking what Yohan hyung said. So he broke his promise, he still will choose him. It's hurt so much that even he promise that he will stay with me and make me believe that he will stay, no matter what I do you will still choose him. 

I'm not that important for you anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have free time so here ^^


	7. Chapter 7

The staff inform us that we will do some activities for today. They instruct us that we the maknae line will go to this room. After we got in to the room we saw some different objects like headbands, bracelet, necklace, cap and a shirt. But the headbands consist of three, ok I think we will be pair according to the things we will choose. We played a game to find the order of who will pick first. Minhee pick the necklace, Eunsang choose the bracelet, Junho pick the cap, Dohyun choose the shirt and lastly Hyeongjun choose the headband because I lost on the game I'm automatically will be with Hyeongjun. After that we wait for the hyungs. 

Hangyul hyung is the first one that goes outside. And then he show us what object he pick and Dohyun is his partner. Wooseok hyung will be pair with Eunsang, Seungyeon hyung with Minhee. Yohan hyung and Seungwoo hyung goes out together and they both show what they pick. 

So I'm here right now going to the place that Hyeongjun pick with Seungwoo hyung. What a great day to be, first I lose on game and be pair with Hyeongjun and now be with them. The person that I'm avoiding right now. How will I survive this day without being hurt? Like I will be a thirdwheel on their date. Please help me.

Amusement park is a place where everyone enjoy and have fun. But right now I don't know if I will be happy and can have fun. Hyeongjun being the cute kid pulling Seungwoo hyung inside the place and calling me to walk faster because his so excited. How I wish I'm with the others right now, have different partner and so I can enjoy. Hyeongjun suggest that we get some cute headbands. 

"Hyung let's ride that!!" Hyeongjun said.

After were done on amusement park Seungwoo hyung plan to take us out for dinner but Seungyeon hyung suggest that we eat together so now were heading out to that place. As soon as we arrive on the place I get out of the car and go inside of the restaurant. I search for the others and when I saw Wooseok hyung I run to him and hug him. 

"Dongpyo!! You miss me that much?" Wooseok hyung said to me. I just nod cause it's true. Hyung just laugh and pat my head. 

Wooseok hyung ask me what I want to eat I just said some food. They began to talk what they do like the things that happen to them. Dohyun and Hangyul hyung talk about the foods they eat and the things they saw. And like the others they just said what mostly they did and some members makes fun remarks on it. When it's Hyeongjun turn to talk I feel Wooseok hyung hand hold mine, I turn to him and smile telling him that I had a great time. 

"We just go to these ride and try it and also eat many snacks!!" Hyeongjun said. 

"I bet Hyeongjun is so scared on the horror house!" Seungyeon hyung said.

"Your right! His totally crying after we go out!" Seungwoo hyung said while laughing.

"Dongpyo?" Seungyeon call me and just ask me to tell some story about what happen.

"Uhm We just had a great time hyung" That's all I can said. 

"I bet we all did right guys?" Wooseok hyung said to break the attention to me. 

When we are all done eating and ready to go home I ask the manager if I can ride with Wooseok hyung the manager didn't say anything and just agree to it. Hyung was suprise when he saw me that I'm going with them but he didn't ask any questions. 

I just wash up and get ready for bed but I'm not sleepy so I plan to stay outside for a while. The others was on their room resting already. 

"Pyo"

"Seungyeon hyung" I smile.

"Why are you here?" Seungyeon hyung ask.

"Uhmm I just want to stay here for a while" I said.

"Pyo I know youre not on your usual self these days" Seungyeon hyung said to me. 

"What hyung?" 

"You know I see what's happening but I didn't say anything because I don't what to interfere on it but just remember this you can talk to me" Seungyeon hyung simply said that to me and hug me. 

"Pyo, Seungwoo hyung have his own reason" Hyung said before he leave alone. 

Right I forgot that. Seungwoo hyung have big responsibility now his our leader the person that will guide us and lead us. He have to take care of the 10 members now. I totally forgot that I won't have his full attention now. I feel so guilty. Ok I will not cause any trouble for Seungwoo hyung now and forget to be selfish kid and don't be brat for his attention. I have Wooseok hyung now to help me with my problems so I won't bother Seungwoo hyung about it I can lessen his work by not relying on him now. 

After thinking that I go back to the room but Seungwoo hyung is outside of it. 

"Seungwoo hyung?" 

"Pyo! What are you doing there?" Seungwoo hyung ask.

"Oh I went outside for a while, where are you going hyung?" I said.

"Hyeongjun ask me to go to their room, go inside I will be back later" He said and smile.

"Seungwoo hyung you can sleep there if you want and it's ok if you leave me alone I can be by myself" I said.

"Pyo"

I smile to him and go inside, good job Dongpyo. Now it's start of being independent and not relying so much on Seungwoo hyung much and not be jealous of Hyeongjun. Forget all the feelings you have and don't think about it.

I woke up and see Seungwoo hyung on the other side of the bed, I didn't know Seungwoo hyung return but it's ok at least he keep his promise. Forget about that I keep my promise that I wont be jealous of anything. I get up and get ready it's our last day here and we will be back home. I don't wake Seungwoo hyung I will just ask Hyeongjun to wake him up so Seungwoo hyung will be happy that Hyeongjun wake him, great that good idea. 

"Morning Pyo" Yohan hyung said to me when I go to the living room of the house. 

"Where's Seungwoo hyung? Is he still asleep?" Hangyul hyung ask me. I just nod to him and began to search for Hyeongjun.

"Hyeongjun!! Can you wake Seungwoo hyung up?" I said to him and smile.

"Oh sure" Hyeongjun said and left.

Everyone's looking at me like I did something. Did I do something I just talk to Hyeongjun?

"Ohh why are looking at me like that?" I ask them.

"Why you ask Hyeongjun to wake Seungwoo hyung if you can wake him up?" Hangyul hyung ask.

"Oh that I just want Seungwoo hyung to have a great morning" I said to them and smile.

I left them and go to Wooseok hyung. "Hyung wake up" I use my aegyo voice to wake Wooseok hyung. And I lay down with him and hug him.

"Morning Pyo" Hyung pinch my cheeks and also hug me.

"Hyung get up let's eat" I said and break the hug and pull Wooseok hyung up. I wait for Wooseok hyung and we go outside together. 

"Wow Pyo, you ask Hyeongjun to wake Seungwoo hyung and you wake Wooseok hyung" Hangyul hyung said.

"That's because Dongpyo loves me that much" Wooseok hyung said and hug me I just laugh because of that. We heard some noise that makes ask look at back and so Hyeongjun standing there and Seungwoo hyung leaving.

"Ohh what are great day to be" Seungyeon hyung said.

"I bet it will be a long day" Hangyul hyung said.

"Pyo why you didn't wake me up?" Yohan hyung said.

"That's because pyo only love me" Wooseok hyung tease Yohan hyung.

The breakfast is so quite that nobody wants to talk or do something. Did my plan fail? I look up and see Seungwoo hyung looking at me, I quickly look down I think my plan didn't work. Seungwoo hyung leave us after eating.

"Why Seungwoo hyung is on bad mood?" Junho ask.

"I think Pyo can answer that" Seungyeon hyung said. That's make all of them look at me.

"Oh I didn't do anything!" I quickly said.

"I think it's me the reason that Seungwoo hyung is on bad mood" Hyeongjun said quietly.

"Huh why junnie?" Minhee ask.

"No junnie it's not your fault, you just woke Seungwoo hyung and I think hyung just saw something that makes him mad" Seungyeon explain.

"Ok hyung" Hyeongjun said.

After the breakfast the manager ask us to be ready because were leaving already. I quickly go to Wooseok hyung side because I will sit with him but before I can go to him someone hold my hand that's stop me. I turn and so Seungwoo hyung holding my hand, I give Seungwoo hyung questioning look. 

"Hyung?"

"Sit with me"He said with so serious tone that's make me just nod. 

"Pyo come here! The car is here" Wooseok hyung said.

"Wooseok pyo will go with me" Seungwoo hyung said.

"Ohh let's go Wooseokie before something happen" Seungyeon hyung said and wave at us.

And now I'm sitting with Seungwoo hyung and everyone are so quite that nobody dare to make noise. I quietly look to Seungwoo hyung and I saw him looking at me and he smile. 

"Pyo you can sleep if you want" Seungwoo hyung said to me. 

"Wooseokie you can sleep too~"I heard Seungyeon hyung telling it. Why do I feel Seungyeon hyung is teasing me?

"I'm not sleepy hyung" I replied to Seungwoo hyung.

Finally we arrive at dorm the members do their things. Before I can go to Wooseok hyung I heard Yohan hyung calling me.

"Son Dongpyo your going back to our room now!" Yohan hyung said.

"Right Dongpyo you have to go back to your room" Seungwoo hyung said.

"Why? Pyo can stay here" Wooseok hyung said.

"Wooseok hyung!!" 

"Wooseok"

"Pyo why their like that?" Seungyeon ask me.

"They're fighting about me going back to my room hyung" I replied.

"You know Pyo you can just leave then and stay with us" Hangyul hyung said.

"That's great idea gyul! But I think someone will be mad to us" Seungyeon hyung said.

"It's dongpyo time to take revenge hyung so it's fine" Hangyul said. Why do I feel it will be big trouble. 

We left them and we go out because Seungyeon hyung want to eat ice cream. We stay outside for a while and eat some ice cream. 

"Dongpyo!!" 

"Where did you guys go?!"

"Pyo come let's go now"

Yohan hyung pulling me and I heard Wooseok hyung telling Yohan hyung to stop. Why they're like this?

"Seungwoo hyung, Yohan it's dongpyo decision where he can go! And stop acting like you care for him" Wooseok hyung said.

"Wooseok hyung" I said.

"Hangyul let's get some popcorn" Seungyeon said. 

"Ok hyung" Hangyul said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my errors, and here an update~
> 
> Please follow me on twitter and let's talk ^^  
@rincepyo


	8. Chapter 8

This is the least thing I expect to happen. After Wooseok hyung said that I pull him and leave them. We went to the park where we usual go. 

"Pyo I'm sorry, hyung didn't mean to say that" Wooseok hyung said. 

"It's alright hyung" I said.

We stay there and I assure Wooseok hyung that it's fine and it's not his fault. I ask hyung if we can eat dinner outside since it will be so awkward when we back home. We went to a chicken place after that we get some macarons because I'm craving for it. 

As soon as I enter the living room all eyes are on me. I expect that it will happen but it still shocking to see. I plan to just go with Wooseok hyung but someone hold my hand. 

"Pyo" 

I look at him, Yohan hyung eyes were so sad and it's have pleading look. I sigh and said "Why hyung".

"Can we talk please" Yohan hyung said.

"Yohan" Wooseok hyung said.

"It's alright Wooseok hyung, let's go to the room Yohan hyung?" I said.

Yohan hyung nod and pull me with him. As soon as we enter the room Yohan hyung hug me. "Pyo I'm really sorry please, forgive hyung please".

I don't expect Yohan hyung will be like this. I did get mad at him but I know it's my fault thats it happen, his just doing his job as a hyung that will protect his dongsaeng. 

"Yohan hyung" 

"Please go back here, I promise I won't do that again"

I smile to Yohan hyung and hug him. "Hyung please don't cry it's not fault and I will go back here." Yohan hyung hug me tightly.

As I'm done washing up and changing my clothes. I plan to get my things on Wooseok hyung room but before I get to leave the room Yohan hyung stop. 

"Pyo where will you going?" Hyung ask.

"I'm getting my things on Wooseok hyung room" I said.

"Ohh let's get it then" Yohan hyung said and pull me and we go to Wooseok hyung room. As we enter Wooseok hyung room, Yohan hyung stop me from entering it. 

"Pyo!!" 

"Wooseok hyung Pyo will only get his things and we will leave." Yohan hyung said that makes Wooseok hyung look at me with sad expression.

"Hyung I will come back here but from now I will stay on my room I miss my bed too" I said and Wooseok hyung just nod.

"Are these all your things Pyo?" Yohan hyung ask me carrying my things. I just nod and Yohan hyung pull me out of the room, I just say goodnight to Wooseok hyung because Yohan hyung will not let me go near him. 

Yohan hyung will always stays with me and he won't let me go near Wooseok hyung. I think hyung become different person. Like he ask me if I want something and hug me, pinch my cheeks, his just so clingy to me. 

I sat down on the corner of the room to take rest. We have full schedule aside from the schedule overseas. So we have to practice even more. 

"Pyo are you alright?" Wooseok hyung ask me. 

"Yes hyung I'm alright" I said and give him smile. But the truth is my ankle is hurting so much, it's the same ankle that I have problem with because of the intense routine we have and the amount of dance performance we have to do it's starting to hurt again.

"You want to go to our secret place? And Yohan won't disturb us" Wooseok hyung said. I agree to Wooseok hyung because I miss being with him and also to take a rest too. 

I sat down to my favorite corner here and Wooseok hyung also sit down next to me. 

"You know that you cannot keep a secret to me right?" I look at him, great hyung knows.

"It's hurting again and your pushing yourself to much" Hyung said.

"Hyung"

"You know that we need you, our performance won't be complete without you, so please take care of yourself" Wooseok hyung said.

I promise to Wooseok hyung that I will take care of myself and I will take a rest. We stay there for a while and Wooseok hyung won't stop talking about how Yohan hyung is so annoying and how he plan to take me and hide me from Yohan hyung. 

"Hyung!" 

We smile as we heard that voice, Dohyun enter the room with some snacks. "How did you know that we where here?" Wooseok hyung ask.

"Hyung it's Dongpyo hyung and mine secret place" Dohyun said. 

I just laugh because of Wooseok hyung look and also I miss being with these two. We eat the snacks that Dohyun bought and Wooseok hyung tell Dohyun that he have to him to look for me. And Dohyun don't ask any questions about why he woul look for me. 

"Pyo!!" Yohan hyung said and hug me as soon as he see me enter the practice room. "Why are with Wooseok hyung? And where did you go?"

"It's a secret Yohan and what's wrong with pyo going with me" Wooseok hyung said.

I just tell Yohan hyung that we just eat outside so they won't fight. 

"Let's practice!!" Seungwoo hyung said

We have schedule overseas, we will perform on japan and we have to go to the airport later this afternoon. But I'm feeling under the weather so it's difficult for me to move. I hide this because I don't want to be burden to others. The ride to the airport makes me sick, it makes me dizzy so I just close my eyes the whole time. When we arrive the flashes of camera welcome us and that cause my head to hurt so much. I close my eyes because of that, I feel someone hand on my shoulder and when I open my eyes to look for it I saw Wooseok hyung looking at me with so much concern. 

When I look around the other members are all walking now and going inside the airport. Wooseok hyung put his hand on my shoulder and pull me closer to him, I'm thankful for that because I don't think I can walk properly because of my hurting head and also the crowd. After going inside of airport lounge to wait for our boarding time. I heard that someone push Hyeongjun and Junho that makes Seungwoo hyung mad. 

"Pyo"

"Hyung" I look at Wooseok hyung because I know his so concern at me right now.

"Is everything alright? Do you feel sick?" I cannot deny it to Wooseok hyung so I just nod at him. 

"My head hurts and I feel so unwell" I said.

"Your ankle does it hurt?" I forgot about that because I really don't feel well right I just want to sleep and rest.

"I really don't feel good hyung, but if I will rest I will be fine" I said.

"Oh, pyo why you didn't tell it earlier?" Hyung ask.

"I don't want the others to feel bad and be burden" I said.

"Ok but if you will not get better I will talk to the managers about it." Wooseok hyung said I agree because I know it's right thing to do. 

"Wooseok, Pyo let's go" Seungyeon hyung call us.

We get up and follow Seungyeon hyung. But Seungyeon hyung stop infront of me and put his hand on my cheeks. "Pyo your little hot, are you sick?" Seungyeon ask.

"Seungyeonie" Wooseok hyung said.

"I know your not feeling good this morning" Seungyeon hyung said.

"Guys come on" Hangyul hyung call us.

We look at Hangyul hyung, "Hyung I will just rest and sleep and I will be fine" I said to Seungyeon hyung. 

"I will take care of him Seungyeonie so don't worry" Wooseok hyung said.

"Ok but if something happen talk to me ok, I know you would not tell Seungwoo hyung or the other members about it" Seungyeon hyung said.

We agree to it, I'm thankful because my seatmate for the whole flight is Wooseok hyung. I ask hyung if I can sleep because my head really hurting now so I just sleep the whole time. Hyung wake me up and ask to get ready because we arrive. Wooseok hyung guide me and always at my side. 

At the hotel Wooseok hyung is also my roommate, Yohan hyung makes some argument about it but Seungyeon hyung agree that Wooseok hyung to be my roommate and stop Yohan hyung about it. The members want to eat outside for our dinner but I don't feel good and I just want to sleep so I tell Wooseok hyung that I won't come and I will just rest. 

The next day we have to go to the venue to check and practice for the performance. As we began to practice I feel my ankle began to hurt, I try to endure it because I don't want to cause problem. But as we dance I make some mistake that resulted for me run to Junho and make me fall hard and I accidentally hurt my ankle that makes me want to cry because of the pain. 

"Pyo!!" 

"Dongpyo"

I held my ankle because it's really hurting. Please stop I have to dance and I don't them to worry about me. 

"Dongpyo are you ok?" Junho ask me. I look to him instead of answering his question I ask him if his alright.

"I'm fine but are you ok?" I nod and give him smile. The members ask me if I'm fine I just nod to them " I'm fine don't worry" I said and smile.

After the practice we go back to the hotel to get ready for performance later. I try to act that everythings is alright. I act normal even my ankle killing me now. 

"Pyo" 

"Yes Wooseok hyung" 

"It's hurting right, your fall during the practice is bad and your acting like it's nothing!" Wooseok hyung said to me with so mad tone. 

"Hyung" I suddenly began to cry because I cannot hide anything to Wooseok hyung. Wooseok hyung left me there, I should have said to him but I don't want to cause trouble. 

"Dongpyo is everything Wooseok told me is right?" I look up and see our manager. 

"Hyung" I said.

"Pyo tell manager hyung about it" Wooseok hyung said.

"Let me see your ankle" Manager hyung said. I remove my shoes and let him see my swollen ankle now. 

"Dongpyo why you didn't tell me about it!! Look how bad it is, you think you can perform with this ankle of yours?" Manager hyung said.

"Hyung I still can dance!" I said.

"Your so stubborn, let me talk to the agency about it" Manager hyung said.

Manager hyung told me that if my condition worsen we have no choice that I have to go back to korea and see a doctor. And also because of what the doctor here said that if it worsen I really have to check. I ask Wooseok hyung that don't say it to the other members. 

As we got on stage and perform my ankle hurt so much. I hide and endure it, we have to perform three song and have intense routine so it worsen my ankle condition. When we reach our last song I want to cry because of the pain I'm having but I cannot. As we finish our performance I cannot move, Wooseok hyung help me to get up and ask me if I'm fine.

"Hyung it hurt so much" I said. I cry because I cannot hide it anymore. 

As we go down of the stage Wooseok hyung call our manager. Manager hyung carry me in his back and we move fast to the waiting to check my ankle. Manager hyung told me that I cannot go back for the encore stage because I have to go to the hotel and get my things because were going back to korea. 

As were ready to leave, Wooseok hyung come to me and hug me. "Pyo call me ok, update me please" hyung said. I just nod because hyung have to go now.

I feel so guilty right now because of me the group will have to work extra. I'm dissappointed of myself, I'm so useless. 

"Wooseok hyung where's Dongpyo hyung?" Dohyun ask.

"He have to leave early Dohyun-a" Wooseok replied.

"Why? It's because of his" Dohyun cannot continue because Wooseok stop him.

"Let's go Dohyun" 

The X1 members go back to the stage for the encore but they missing a member. They thanks the fans and greet them. But Wooseok looks sad and worried.

"Wooseok where's Dongpyo?"Seungwoo ask.

"Right pyo's not here when we go for the encore stage" Yohan said.

"He left already" Wooseok said.

"Is Dongpyo's fine Wooseok-a?" Seungyeon ask.

"I-i don't know" Wooseok said quietly.

Seungyeon goes to Wooseok and hug him. "Dongpyo will be fine Wooseokie don't worry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update ^^ sorry for my errors. But I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter and let me know what you guys think. @rincepyo


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Dongpy arrive on South Korea they go to the hospital for him to be check. His manager call his parents and the agency. When they arrive at the hospital his parents was already there. His parents and his manager is talking to the doctor about his condition. 

"Dongpyo" Pyo's Mom said.

"Umma" I began to cry as soon as I see my mom walk to the door of my hospital room. She hug me and tell me that everything will be fine.

"Pyo your ankle need some surgery to be fine and you have to take a rest for a while" Manager hyung said to me. 

"Hyung how long will I take a rest?" I ask.

"It depends on how fast you recover" Manager hyung said.

"Don't worry Pyo umma will help you" My mom said to me and smile. 

Back on Japan

"Seungwoo can you gather the kids I have to discuss something" Manager hyung said.

As the members arrive on Seungwoo's room they couldn't stop thinking about what their manager will discuss. They just gather around the room and wait for their manager to arrive.

"Wooseok hyung are you alright?" Hyeongjun ask.

Wooseok looks so sad and not on the mood right now. "Oh I'm fine Junnie."

As their manager arrive he tell them that Dongpyo will not participate for the next day performance and also they have to adjust their routine for Dongpyo's parts. 

"Hyung! Is it true?" Wooseok ask. The members look at Wooseok asking what is it.

"Did he tell you?" Manager said.

"I- hyung I have to talk to him now please" Wooseok said.

"Alright go ahead." Manager said.

At the phone

"Pyo are you ok?" Wooseok ask.

"Hyung I'm scared" Dongpyo said.

"It will be fine hmm, after the schedule I will visit you." Wooseok said.

"I'm really sorry I cause many trouble to you guys" Dongpyo said and Wooseok hear Pyo's crying.

"Pyo no, your not trouble for us ok and stop crying." Wooseok said.

"Hyung I have to go now" Dongpyo said.

"Oh ok Pyo I promise I will go there as soon as we arrive" Wooseok said and Dongpyo just said yes and bid goodbye.

"Wooseok hyung is Dongpyo hyung alright?" Dohyun ask.

"Dohyun-a h-how long?" Wooseok ask.

"Not that long hyung but Dongpyo hyung will be fine right?" Dohyun said. Wooseok hug Dohyun because he knows that Dohyun is about to cry. "Pyo will be alright and we will visit him after our schedule here end".

As the two go back to the room everyone looks at them because of how Dohyun eyes are so red. The other members left the room so only Seungyeon, Yohan, Hangyul, Seungwoo are there. 

"Wooseokie did you talk to him?" Seungyeon ask. Wooseok just nod.

"Yohan can you come with me later? Dongpyo want you to have his extra macarons" Wooseok said to Yohan.

"Y-yes hyung" Yohan said after looking at something on his phone. "P-pyo also tell me about it" 

"Why you didn't tell me about it Wooseok?" Seungwoo ask.

"I promise pyo that I would not going to say something about it." Wooseok said.

"But still hyung you should have told us" Hangyul said.

"Pyo don't want to be burden so he keep it himself" Wooseok said.

"Guys there's no point on blaming each other, we have to focus now and prove to pyo that his not a burden to us" Seungyeon said.

"But it's my fault too if I just ask him or look after him" Seungwoo said. 

"Hyung stop that Pyo will not be happy if he see's you like that" Hangyul said.

Later that evening they do some adjusment for dance and who will replace Dongpyo's part. They're so stress out because of the sudden adjusment but they cannot do anything because they understand that Dongpyo have to leave and his health come's first. 

They put extra work for it, many fans ask where is Dongpyo but the members just smile to them, they cannot say anything for the moment. The news about Dongpyo's absence trend on the social media, the fans are worried and they ask what's the reason for him to be absent.

They return later that day, they know that the fans are asking where is Dongpyo. Their agency issued a statement regarding Dongpyo absence on their second performance on japan. 

"Hyung can I visit Dongpyo now?" Wooseok ask their manager.

"Alright you can visit him but I will ask for his room number first." Manager hyung said.

"Hyung can I go too?" Dohyun ask.

"Ok but only you two don't tell the other members about it we have to be careful." Manager hyung said.

They go on separate car because they will go on different direction. The members ask where will they go but Wooseok just said he want to eat something so he will go on different car that their manager provide. 

They went straight to Dongpyo's room as soon as they arrive. But when they enter Pyo's room his not there. 

"Hyung where he is?" Dohyun ask.

"Let me call the other manager and ask where's Dongpyo" Manager said. And he leave the room to call.

"Pyo!" 

As Dongpyo enter his room he saw Wooseok and Dohyun standing there. "Wooseok hyung! Dohyun!" 

"Dongpyo hyung are ok?" Dohyun ask. As he go near Pyo who's on wheelchair right now. 

"Dongpyo I will go outside first" His mom said and smile to the other boys and left them.

I nod and said "Uhmm the surgery went well but I still have to rest and recover to be back again." 

Wooseok hyung go near me and hug me. "Pyo you make me so worried please don't do this again." Wooseok hyung said. And I nod.

"Sorry hyung for the trouble I cause and I promise I will not do this again" I said.

Wooseok hyung and Dohyun stay with me until evening. We watch some movies and eat something that my mom's bought. Dohyun told me what happen when I left. Like how Seungwoo hyung become so serious and not on the mood and Yohan hyung won't give him the macarons that I left. 

"Hyung I forgot to tell you that I won't be going home for a while" I said.

"Why?" Wooseok hyung ask.

"Is something wrong hyung?" Dohyun ask.

"It just I have to recover fast and rest so I plan to stay with my mom. And also I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys." I said.

"Pyo you can stay with us" Wooseok hyung said.

"It's only for a month hyung and also I don't have anything to do at dorm when you guys go with the schedule." I said.

"Did Manager hyung agree to it?" Wooseok hyung ask.

"Yes they did agree" I said.

"Ok then but promise you will call and update us always" Wooseok hyung said.

"Promise" I said. 

They leave when our manager arrive. Wooseok hyung plan to stay but manager hyung won't agree. 

I look at my phone and see many messages on it. They asking me if I'm ok and what happen. I just video call Eunsang instead of answering them on the group chat. 

"Pyo!!" Eunsang said.

"Hi" I said while smiling and waving.

"Where are you Eunsangie?" I ask.

"I'm at my room why?" He said.

"Nothing I thought you guys are on the living room" I said.

"Oh you want everyone? Ok I will call again after I gather them pyo" He said and ended the call. Why that makes me nervous? 

After a while I get a call from Eunsang. It's kinda blurry at first but when it come to focus I saw them, everyone are on living room right now. Eunsang holding the phone and at his back Yohan hyung looking so sad and also Junho. Seungyeon hyung and Hangyul at the back of Yohan hyung and Junho. Hyeongjun in the side of Junho. 

"Pyo are ok now" Seungyeon hyung ask.

"Why you didn't tell us about it?" Hangyul hyung ask.

"I miss you pyo" Yohan hyung said.

"When will you be back pyo?" Junho ask.

"Guys stop asking question Pyo cannot answers us at all once" Minhee said.

"Minhee right hyungs" Eunsang said.

"Pyo are you ok now?" Hyeongjun ask.

I smile I cannot answer all their questions but I know its all about if I'm ok now. "I'm ok now junnie and I miss you too Yohan hyung" I said.

They just talk and I answer. Asking me why I didn't tell them and that I make them so worried. And many more.

"Pyo you have to sleep now" My mom said. And I nod for the answer.

"Hyung I have to go now because I have early check up tommorrow." I said.

"Ok then Pyo" They said.

"Bye guys!! See you next month and I'll miss you guys!" I said and ended the call but I think I heard them asking why next month that's makes me remember that I forget to tell them. I will just message them about it.

"I forget to tell you guys that I won't be home for a month because I have to recover fast and also rest the managers agree to it." I send to them.

They asking why and I just explain to them that it's only for a month and I don't want to be burden to them so I came up with that decesion.

"Wooseok you went to him right?" Seungwoo ask.

"Seungwoo hyung" Wooseok said.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Seungwoo ask.

"Pyo called right?" Wooseok said.

"Yeah but I still want to know" Seungwoo said.

"His alright now, he just have to rest" Wooseok said."Hyung just go visit him" and he pat Seungwoo's shoulder and leave. 

"Seungyeon hyung why do I feel there are on some drama?" Hangyul said.

"Because there are, fighting for Pyo's attention" Seungyeon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.   
Follow me on twitter or ask me anything on cc @rincepyo ^^


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month now since my break from all the schedule we have and also for me staying away from them. I do contact them but they just have busy schedule so we rarely talk. It's Wooseok hyung who always updates and calls me. We will talk for an hour he will talk about the things happen and sometimes Dohyon will join our conversation. 

I'm fully recover now and I'm just waiting for my doctor to give me a go signal that I can go back and join them. I miss being with them and also being on stage performing. Interact with the fans and perform for them. 

During my break for all the schedule we have, they have a reality show that film the things they do during the promotion of our new song. Manager hyung ask me to film some message video and also a gift for a certain member. Because at the end of the show every member will give some message to their choosen member. 

All the members of X1 is gather around on a vacation house for the end of their reality show. To celebrate the success of their comeback and also to have time to relax for all the activity they have. They're talking about how it's been for them. 

After a while the staff signal them to give the gift and the message they have for the member they pick. At first they're so awkward about it but when they saw Eunsang get up and goes to Seungyeon everyone's follow and gave the gift they had for the other members. 

They're so happy because of the gift they receive but awkward because of the message. Their reading the message of the members, making funny remarks because of the letters of Yohan, Hangyul and Seungyeon. Their just so   
happy because of that. 

When the other members are busy a staff goes to Dohyon and gave him a box. "What's that Dohyon?" Minhee ask when he saw the box given to Dohyun.

"I don't know" Dohyon said. He open the box and saw strawberry macarons and some other snacks and an ipad. He open the ipad and saw a video name after him. 

"Let's watch the video Dohyon-a" Eunsang said. They play the video, at first it's an empty room but then Dongpyo appeared smiling and then sit down and look at the camera.

"Dongpyo hyung" Dohyon said.

"Pyo" Eunsang and Minhee said. 

"Hi?" Dongpyo laugh " Dohyon-a how are you? It's so awkward haha, uhmm enjoy the macarons and the other snacks ok? It's the least thing I can do for you now and I'm proud of you because your doing great." Pyo smile "You know I'm super thankful for you aside for Wooseok hyung, your the person stays with me when I had problems. You always there for me, cheer me up and mostly stay's with me. Dohyon-a I miss you, I miss being with you having the time when we go out and ate outside and watched movie. I promise when I'm back we will do that again! But for now smile for me and be healthy. Bye!!" Dongpyo smile and wave and the video ended. 

When the video ended, Dohyon is so quiet but when Eunsang look at him, his crying. 

"Dohyon-a" Eunsang said. He hug Dohyon.

"Yah! Don't cry or I will eat your snacks" Minhee said. 

"Why Dohyon is crying!" Seungyeon ask. Pointing at the three of them. Seungyeon goes to them and he saw the ipad and the box. "What's this?" He ask.

"From Dongpyo his gift to Dohyon" Minhee said.

"What?! Dongpyo gave Dohyon a gift" Seungyeon said that makes everyone look to them. The members goes to them and check if it is true. They get the ipad and see what's on it and then they play the video of Dongpyo for Dohyon.

"Manager hyung is there also gift for me from pyo?" Seungyeon ask looking at their manager.

"Right hyung why only Dohyon has gift from pyo?" Yohan ask. The other members ask to why only Dohyon has gift from Pyo.

X1 is on their overseas schedule. They're back on japan for a performance. But before that they have extra time for going outside and tour around japan and also to film for their reality shows. 

The members are divided into 3 teams, the first team consist of Junho, Dohyon, Seungyeon and Minhee and the second team are Eunsang, Wooseok, Hyeongjun and Seungwoo lastly the third team are only Yohan and Hangyul. 

"Hyung enjoy your date" Junho say to Yohan and Hangyul who are extremly annoyed at each other.

"It's ok Hangyul we have the most cash we can buy anything we want!!" Yohan said.

"Oh that's true, come let's go Yohan we're going to Disneyland!" Hangyul said making everyone to laugh.

After that they all left. Yohan and Hangyul arrive at Tokyo Disneyland. "We can do anything we want right?" Hangyul ask the staff their with and the staff said yes. 

"Hangyul let's go and buy some mickey's headbands" Yohan said looking so excited right now.

"Yohan I though you hate going here?" Hangyul ask. Yohan pull Hangyul inside the Disneyland and search for the store where they can buy some headbands.

Their choosing on what headband suit them when someone hand them a cute blue mickey's ear headband. When they look who's that person is their so shock. 

That person is smiling at them looking so cute on his own mickey's headband. "Hyung choose this so we have the same headband!" That person said to them. 

"Dongpyo!" Yohan said and hug him so tight. "Your here!!" 

"Yes I'm here! I'm on your team tho" Dongpyo said to them smiling and hug Yohan back. Hangyul also join their hug and squish Dongpyo that makes the younger laugh loud. 

After buying the headband that Dongpyo's choose they walk around the place and plan what ride they will try. After trying some rides they plan to take a rest and also eat something.

"Seungyeon hyung sending some photo's about what their doing" Yohan said. Their are on a restaurant to eat something aside for the snacks they have. 

"Wooseok hyung showing some foods too! I want to try that" Hangyul said. 

"Hyung I don't see anything on our gc?" Dongpyo ask them looking so clueless because he didn't see anything of what Yohan and Hangyul talking about. Yohan pinch Pyo's cheeks because of his cute pout and Hangyul smile at him. 

"It's the other gc that your not with it's for the show so don't be sad ok" Yohan said and touch pyo's cheek.

"Yohan send some photo's of the rides we try!" Hangyul said. And Yohan agree, Dongpyo just taking a look on Yohan phone what's going on that gc.

"Hangyul why did you send that?" Yohan said. 

"Their making us so jealous, and Yohan don't answer any call or message you will receive that's are revenge for them" Hangyul said 

"Yohan hyung what is it?" Dongpyo ask Yohan. " Pyo it's nothing so don't worry about it ok, Let's enjoy our time here and don't let them disturb us" Hangyul said to them and smile.

After eating they continue going around the disneyland and trying some rides that they want. Buying some cute stuffs and also they plan to eat dinner. 

"Hyung where not going to eat dinner with the others? Pyo ask.

"No, pyo because their bad making us so jealous and teasing us ealier about me and Yohan going on a date" Hangyul said to me looking so serious. 

We eat dinner on some japanese restaurant. After that I ask them if we can eat some ice cream because I'm craving for it. We stop by on a convenience store and buy ice cream and some other snacks. 

"Manager hyung where's my room by the way?" I ask our manager who's with us. 

"Hyung Pyo can stay with me!!" Yohan hyung said.

"Who's your roommate Yohan?" Manager hyung ask.

"Hangyul" Yohan hyung said and look to Hangyul hyung. 

"Right hyung Pyo can stay with us, and I think we have some extra mattress on our room" Hangyul said. Our manager agree to it. When we arrive at the hotel Yohan and Hangyul hyung gets my suitcase and we go to their room. 

After I arranged my things I take a shower. I get my snacks and goes to Yohan hyung bed and sit next to him. Yohan hyung is playing a game so I just watch him. Someone's knocking on the door and I look at Yohan hyung like telling him but Yohan hyung doesn't give a care about it. Someone keep's on knocking, I was about to open the door when Hangyul hyung stop me and ask me to go inside the bathroom. I'm about to ask him why but he push me inside the bathroom and said don't go outside. 

I heard someone talking and yelling. Do I have to call our manager? But my phone is on Yohan hyung bed. They still talking, I think I heard Wooseok hyung voice so I quietly goes outside of the bathroom and see what's going on.

All the members are on the room, they are gather around Yohan hyung and Hangyul hyung. 

"Hyung where's Pyo?" Eunsang said.

"Why both of you didn't pick our calls or messages?" Seungwoo hyung ask.

"Come on Yohan, Hangyul where's Dongpyo?" Seungyeon hyung ask.

They keep asking Yohan hyung and Hangyul about me but I'm here next to them. I saw Yohan hyung look at me and smile. "Guys what's the problem about that? We just want to enjoy our time too like you guys did" Yohan hyung said. Hangyul hyung agree to it. 

I came near Dohyon who's doesn't even feel that I came near here. I listen to them, when Dohyun accidentally hit me with his paperbags he look at me and said sorry. 

"It's fine Dohyon" I said and smile to him. He look at me and drop the paperbags that his holding and hug me. 

"Finally someone see's him" Hangyul hyung said.

Everyone look at Dohyon who's hugging someone. They cannot see who is it, Eunsang who's beside Dohyon see Dongpyo join the hug. 

"Pyo!!" Wooseok said when he finally figure it out who's the person Dohyon and Eunsang hugging. 

Everyone hug Dongpyo, telling him that they miss him and asking if his fine now. When it's Seungwoo turn to hug Dongpyo, Dongpyo smile to him and give Seungwoo a tight hug. After they hug Seungwoo was about to hold Dongpyo's hand but Wooseok pull Dongpyo away from him.

"Pyo your staying with me" Wooseok said. That's make Yohan stand and pull Dongpyo away from Wooseok. "Wooseok hyung I already ask Manager hyung about Dongpyo staying with me and he already agreed to it so Pyo will stay with me." Yohan said and hide pyo from Wooseok. 

"Guy's I think you have to leave now, Pyo's kinda tired already you can have him tommorrow tho" Hangyul said. And everyone agree to it because they see Dongpyo is already sleepy. 

They have to practice for the performance because Dongpyo is already here now to take his own part. Yohan always there for Dongpyo making sure that Dongpyo is fine. 

"Seungwoo hyung go talk to him" Seungyeon said to Seungwoo who's sitting on the corner of the stage and looking at Dongpyo and Dohyun. 

"I-i don't know what to say to him" Seungwoo said.

"Just talk to him" Seungyeon said.

Everyone are ready for the performance they are so excited to perform because now they are complete. X1 is complete now.

"Dongpyo?" Seungwoo call from the outside of Dongpyo's hotel room. 

"Seungwoo hyung" Dongpyo answer when he open the door. 

"Can we talk?" Seungwoo ask. And Dongpyo agree and they goes out. They went to Seungwoo's room.

"Dongpyo" Seungwoo said.

"Yes hyung?" Dongpyo replied.

"I'm sorry that I'm not there for you when you had problems" Seungwoo said.

"It's fine hyung and it's not your fault, I know your busy enough, being our leader is a big duty for you" Dongpyo said. 

"Even so Pyo" Seungwoo said.

"Really hyung it's fine" Dongpyo said. He hug Seungwoo and smile to him.

"Pyo are you mad at me?" Seungwoo ask him. 

"I'm not hyung why?" Pyo ask him.

"I just" 

"No hyung, your just overthinking I understand that your busy and you don't have time for me now and also Hyeongjun needs you" Dongpyo smile to him after saying that. "It just now I know where to put myself hyung and not to be attention seeker."

"Pyo"

"Hyung I think I have to go now I promise Wooseok hyung and Dohyon that we will eat outside but I promise hyung we will bond again" Dongpyo said and he hug Seungwoo before he leave. 

"I miss you pyo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres an update~ sorry for my errors.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^   
Follow me on twitter or ask me questions   
@rincepyo


	11. Chapter 11

After the final activity they had on Japan they returned on Korea and they will have a few days off before they resume their other schedule for that month. 

Some other members plan to go home and visit their family, and the others will just be at the dorm and the company to train. 

"Wooseok hyung let's take a stroll?" Dongpyo ask Wooseok who's next to him. 

"Sure and then let's get some pork for dinner" Wooseok hyung said.

"Your going outside?" Seungwoo hyung ask. 

"Yes hyung I want to take a walk and eat outside, you can join us" Dongpyo said. 

"But pyo" Wooseok hyung said.

"Why hyung? I ask Wooseok hyung. Seungwoo hyung will be alone here so I invite him and Dohyun will join later so I think there's no problem about that but Wooseok hyung is not happy about it. 

"It's ok Pyo" Seungwoo hyung said. I look at Wooseok hyung with puppy eyes telling him that I really want Seungwoo hyung to join us. 

"Fine, Seungwoo hyung you can join us" Wooseok hyung said that makes me jump and hug him. And I goes to Seungwoo hyung and tell him to get ready.

We go to a park and walk for a while and we also buy some milk tea and coffee. We also take some photos around. I'm so happy because I'm with Wooseok hyung now and also with Seungwoo hyung. But Seungwoo hyung is so quiet, sometimes I saw him looking at me and then he will look away. 

"Seungwoo hyung" I said when I approach Seungwoo hyung, Wooseok hyung is buying some snacks. 

"Yes pyo?" 

"Hmm Nothing hyung" I said and smile I think I'm just overreacting knowing Seungwoo hyung he's just making sure I'm safe. 

They are now going to the airport for their another overseas schedule. They are welcome by tons of fans and also cameras. As they were entering the airport many fans approached them, crowding them, giving them some give and also asking them to look at the camera's. The hyung's are guiding the younger one, protecting them from any harm. But some fans go near them,shove their cameras and also sticking next to the younger members resulting to put the younger members on harm like tripping and also pushing the member that infront of them. 

They were split into half because of crowd so Wooseok infront Hyeongjun next to him, Dohyon with Dongpyo and Seungyeon. But because of the fans Dongpyo pushed Dohyon and Dohyon tripping on someone foot resulting Hyeongjun to be pushed and makes him fall on the ground and pressed by the crowd. Their manager carry Hyeongjun who's now crying. Our manager make sure that Hyeongjun is fine and nothing to worry about, he just have small wound on his knee. 

"Dohyon are you okay?" I ask Dohyon because I know he also have some wound on his knee. 

"I'm okay Dongpyo hyung" Dohyon said to me but still I don't believe him so I ask him to sit down and I check his knee. I clean his wound and make sure theres no other wound. 

"But hyung you also have wound too" Dohyon said to me and he pull me to sit next to him and he check my knee, he put some ointment to it and then he hold my wrist "aww" I said I feel some pain on it I think I sprained my wrist when I fall.

"Hyung are okay? I'm sorry" Dohyon said and he hold my wrist carefully. 

"I'm fine I think I sprained my wrist but it will be okay" I assured Dohyon because knowing him he will be so worried.

"Dongpyo!?" Wooseok hyung said.

"Hyung?" I stand up when Wooseok hyung came to us and the other members also are coming toward us. 

"Why did you do that, you know that you have to be careful and also take care of the other member."Wooseok hyung said.

"Pyo I know your scared but please be careful next time" Seungwoo hyung said.

"Look what happen to Hyeongjun" Wooseok hyung said and he hold my wrist and he pull me but I wince because of the sudden pain I feel on my wrist, it's really painful that makes me cry.

"Hyung!" Yohan said and approach Dongpyo and hug him.

"Dongpyo are you okay?" Seungyeon ask and goes to Dongpyo who's on Yohan embrace calming him. 

"Hyung why did you do that? Dongpyo hyung sprained his wrist while protecting me from the fans" Dohyon said to them. 

Dongpyo is still crying because of the pain his feeling when their manager approach them and tell them that they have to board now. Yohan pull Dongpyo next to him and they walk together until they get inside the airplane. Yohan seat is next to Dongpyo, he make sure Dongpyo is fine and also he ask for some ice to put on Dongpyo's wrist. 

Wooseok want to approach Dongpyo to apologize for his sudden outaburst and also Seungwoo want to go to Dongpyo but Seungyeon prevent them to approach Dongpyo. Dongpyo look's so hurt and fragile right now. He didn't expect Wooseok to be that mad at him. He didn't think that protecting Dohyon from harm can cause trouble and he didn't know that it would hurt Hyeongjun. He just want to protect his dongsaeng Dohyon.

"Pyo does it still hurts?" Yohan ask him.

"Not that much now Yohan hyung" I said. 

I ask Yohan hyung if we can be roommate and he agreed to it. I apologize to Hyeongjun about what happen and he said it's ok and it's not my fault and he ask if I'm fine. When I saw Seungwoo hyung I hide myself, I'm not ready to talk to him or to Wooseok hyung right now. 

"Pyo I know that you don't want to talk to Wooseok or Seungwoo hyung but please hear them out" Yohan said to me.

I think Yohan hyung is right I also have to apologize and hear what will they say. I know Wooseok hyung won't be that mad at me if I don't do anything wrong. So I agreed to Yohan hyung and I asked him to help me. 

"Pyo I already call Wooseok hyung he will be here any minute now, call me if anything happen ok" Yohan hyung said and left me there. 

"Pyo? What are you doing here?" Wooseok hyung ask me. I approach him and hold his hand.

"Hyung I'm sorry, I didn't know that Hyeongjun would be hurt on what I did. I only want to protect Dohyon, I'm sorry hyung." I said and I could no longer hold back my tears. 

"Pyo, it's ok I already know that Dohyon already said that to us and he explained what really happened and it's my fault that I got mad at you without knowing anything. I'm sorry pyo" Wooseok hyung said and hug me. I'm happy that were fine now. I really miss Wooseok hyung, his the only person that I don't want to get mad at me. 

"Pyo is your wrist okay now? I'm sorry if I hurt you" Wooseok hyung said. 

"I'm fine now hyung" I said.

I stayed with Wooseok hyung, we watched some movie in his room and we also went out to bought some food and walked for a while. After that I decided to go back to my room to take a rest and see what Yohan hyung doing. I saw Seungwoo hyung in the front of my room. I think he want to talk to Yohan hyung because I know its not me who will he see. 

"Seungwoo hyung?" I said as I approach him.

"Pyo!" He said and I think he was kinda shock. "Why are here? I mean why are you out here?" 

"Uhh I went to Wooseok hyung" I said. I open the door and ask Seungwoo hyung to come inside. I search for Yohan hyung but I think his outside. "Hyung Yohan hyung is not here" I said to him.

"Ohh I see" he said. 

Seungwoo hyung is not interested on what I said. He just look at me. "Uhmm hyung thats what you came here right?" I said.

"Huh? No I came here to talk to you not Yohan" he said.

"Huh? Me?" I said because I'm not expecting that. 

"I want to say sorry for what I did pyo" Seungwoo hyung said to me and look at me with his sad eyes."I should have ask you to explain and not to get mad at you without knowing your reason"

"S-seungwoo hyung its fine, I know that you only did that because you care for us and you don't want us to get hurt or anything" I said to him.

"Still pyo I'm sorry for that and please forgive me" He said and pulled me up and hugged me.

I only nodded to answer him because any minute now I feel I will cry. I miss being in his warm hug. I miss my Seungwoo hyung.

We go down together for dinner. Wooseok hyung giving me some look and also Yohan hyung pulling me away from Seungwoo hyung. Hyeongjun approach me and ask me if I'm fine and then he ask Seungwoo hyung to sit next to him. I look to him like asking him to sit next to me, hoping but I know that it won't happen. 

I sit next to Yohan hyung, he smile to me and ask me what I want to eat but before I get answer him someone sit next to me. 

"Pyo what do you want to eat?" Seungwoo hyung ask me as he sit next to me.

"Uhh" I could not speaked because I'm so suprised that Seungwoo hyung sit next to me. 

"Seungwoo hyung I think I now Pyos order so its fine" Yohan hyung said and he save me from this situation. 

"Ohh or pyo do you want anything else?" He said to me. My heart is beating so fast right. Its the first time that I'm this close to Seungwoo hyung after how many months passed. 

I look to Yohan hyung and his waiting for my answer too. "Uhh I think I'm good Seungwoo hyung and Yohan hyung already knows my order" I said because I don't know what to say.

Seungwoo hyung talk to me and always there for my needs. Like what's happening? Why Seungwoo hyung here with me and not with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update and sorry for my errors ><
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.  
Follow me on twitter @rincepyo 
> 
> And thank you for reading it ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since that day Seungwoo hyung will always at my side. Checking me if I need anything or just talking to me randomly. I’m kinda shock because of that. I’m processing every moment with Seungwoo hyung because it’s so sudden. It’s like how we are on that show, clingy to each other and he will stay by side.

“Pyo let’s eat some tteokbokki and some ramen later?” Wooseok hyung ask me. We’re sitting here now at our favorite place. I nod and continue to play with my phone.

“Hyung!” Dohyon said when he entered the room. “Seungwoo hyung is looking for you Dongpyo hyung”

“What? Why Seungwoo hyung is like that?” Wooseok hyung said and look at me. I look at him and like asking did I do something? That makes me to stop playing and also ask Dohyon why Seungwoo hyung looking for me.

“He just said that he didn’t he see you and like asking everyone as if your missing hyung” Dohyon said.

“Ohh, that’s new Seungwoo hyung is looking for pyo” Wooseok hyung said.

“I think Seungwoo hyung just making sure that I’m here you know his, our leader so that’s his responsiblitly” I explain to them and stop Wooseok hyung to conclude something else.

“Whatever you say pyo” Wooseok hyung said and making some smile “let’s go now I think we don’t have anything else to do now and Dohyon is already here” We get up and gather our things and we ask our manager that we will go home now.

I wash up and change my clothes and then go to Wooseok hyung room. We are the only one here on the dorm because everyone’s are still on agency or eating outside. Wooseok hyung already order our foods and he also ready some movie that we will watch.

We’re watching some movie when someone knock on Wooseok hyung room. Dohyon see who is it and that person is Seungwoo hyung. I think he just got home because he still wearing the same clothes I saw him wearing this morning. He approached us and goes to me, he literally blocking my view and when I look at him, his eyes are so serious. Did I do something that makes Seungwoo hyung like this? I look at Wooseok hyung asking why Seungwoo hyung is like that.

“Seungwoo hyung do you need anything?” Wooseok hyung ask him.

“Oh that’s right hyung do you need something?” I said because I’m really clueless now why Seungwoo hyung is like that.

“Why did you leave without telling me?” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Huh? Oh because I thought we can leave early and I’m with Wooseok hyung and hyung already asked for permission to leave that’s why we leave and I thought hyung told everyone about us leaving early.” I said to Seungwoo hyung who is looking at me with serious face.

“Right Seungwoo hyung I said to you guys that we will leave early” Wooseok hyung said.

“I though Dongpyo will not going with you and I expect Dongpyo to ask for me or talk to me if he will leave early.” Seungwoo hyung said.

I look to Seungwoo hyung because what he said really shock me because I know that he won’t care even I left early or I did something else. Or he just being responsible leader. “Oh sorry about that Seungwoo hyung I just thought you know I can leave without telling you because I also do that for the past months.”

“Dongpyo” Wooseok hyung said and give me warning look.

“Pyo” Seungwoo hyung approach me and pull my hand out. “Hyung is sorry about that okay please forgive me for the things I did to you.” He gave that sad eyes that makes me cry. “Hey, why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry hyung”

Seungwoo hugged Dongpyo tightly to ensured him that everything is alright. “It’s fine Pyo I understand everything and I must the one who needs to apologize to you.” Seungwoo pulled Dongpyo face up and wiped the tears from his face. 

“S-seungwoo hyung I-I’m really sorry for everything, I-I don’t want to do those things it just happened.” I said to him while looking at him. “And Seungwoo hyung do you hate me? Why are you avoiding me that time? Do I do something wrong? Or I’m being too much for you?”

I finally asked Seungwoo hyung all that questions, I really want to know why, why he became like that. I feel nervous waiting for his answer, knowing the reasons why he became that person and the reasons why our relationship became like this. But a part of me is not ready to know that reasons because I know it will hurt the hell of me.

“Forget about that Seungwoo hyung, it’s just a silly questions of mine.” I said and smiled, I know he want to answers me but me being coward and saving myself from the pain that will come if he answered me.

“Seungwoo hyung I’m sorry if we cause some trouble of not telling you that we would leave early.” Wooseok hyung said and goes next to Seungwoo hyung and pat his shoulder, he looked to me and give assuring smile.

“It’s okay Wooskie but please next time tell me if you guys will do something I just want to know everything that you guys will do because I’m just worried specially about Dongpyo” Seungwoo hyung said and he looked to me and back to Wooseok hyung.

“But hyung I’m fine and you don’t have to worry about anything because I’m always with Wooseok hyung and Dohyon so you don’t have to worry about anything and I promise I will tell you everything that we will do” I said and smile.

“Seungwoo hyung I’m sorry too if we make you worried, I’m just so excited about the movie that we will watch and also I’m really sorry Seungwoo hyung.” Dohyon said

“Dohyon its okay” Seungwoo hyung stand up and goes to Dohyon and pat his head “it’s my fault and not yours hmm”

“Seungwoo hyung?”

We looked at the door where Seungyeon hyung is standing looking at us with questioning look on what is happening. “Ahh I just want to ask if you guys want to eat because we order some foods.” Seungyeon hyung said

“It’s okay Seungyeon hyung we already order some foods also.” Dohyon said

Seungyeon hyung is ready to leave after he asked if we want some foods and also he asked Seungwoo hyung. “Seungwoo hyung will you eat?” We looked at Seungwoo hyung who’s standing next to Dohyon. Seungwoo hyung looked at us he wants to tell something but he didn’t want to ask.

“After you finish eating if you want you can come join us to watch the movie we will watch because we plan to have a movie marathon.” Wooseok hyung said as if it was the question Seungwoo hyung waiting because his face lights up after Wooseok hyung said that.

They both agreed to that because they said that they will have nothing else to after eating and also they want us to have some bonding moments like others say. We decided that we will go to the living room to watch the movies that we will watch because it will be a better place and it have more space for the members who will watch the movie with us so they can lay down or to sit with. Dohyon and I get some blankets and snacks that we will use later while we watch the movie.

Yohan hyung saw us carrying a lot of things, he approached us “What will you do with these things?” he said.

“We plan to watch some movies Yohan hyung, you can join us” I said and he agreed to it. “Let me help you guys with these things I’m worried that Dongpyo will break his arms” he laughed and pinch my cheeks, he get the things I’m carrying.

“Yohan hyung!!” I said because his teasing me again.

“Sorry pyo your just so cute I can help to tease you” Yohan hyung said.

“Sorry Dongpyo hyung I should have the one to carry those things because Yohan hyung is right it might break your arm because it so small” Dohyon said he literally join Yohan hyung to make fun of me. “NAM DOHYON!!” I said.

They both laugh and leave me and they both continue to tease me. When we get to the living room everyone is looking at us and ask why they heard me shouting and also why Dohyon and Yohan hyung is laughing and me looking so mad. Yohan hyung told them about it and now everyone agreeing to it and now teasing me. I pout and make a sad face because of that Yohan hyung pull me into a hug and ruffles my hair. ”Sorry, pyongie I just want to tease you and you know I love teasing you so peace okay haha” He tthen pinch my cheeks.

“What movie we will watch?” Hangyul hyung ask.

“Some horror movie will be good” Minhee said. I look at Yohan hyung and see his reaction I remember that his easily to be scared “I want to watch some horror movie!!” I said and then look at Yohan hyung its revenge time haha.

“What movie then? The tale of two sisters?” Seungyeon hyung ask and give me a wink.

“That’s a good movie hyung let watch that!” I said with my cute voice that will make everyone agree to it.

“But hyung it’s so scary tho” Dohyon said and make so horrified look.

“It’s okay Dohyon-a sit with me and I will protect you” Hangyul hyung said I doubt he will protect Dohyon or more likely make Dohyon so scared about it.

I plan to sit next to Wooseok hyung but before I get there someone pulled me and make sit next to him. Now I’m sitting next to Yohan hyung. And when I looked next to me and see who is it I’m so surprised because I didn’t expect him to be the one who will sit next to me. “Seungwoo hyung?”

Seungwoo hyung looked at me and smiled to me, “Pyo if you will be scared don’t you worry because I’m here to protect you when you are afraid.”

“Seungwoo hyung pyo should not be scared because he have to protect me!” Yohan hyung said.

The movie is great and I can tell that it’s so scary because Yohan hyung is so scared. I can’t count the number of times Yohan hyung screamed that makes us laughed at him and also because of Dohyon cause even the scene is not scary their so scared. Yohan hyung hugged me because he was scared but Seungwoo hyung pulled me beside him which is the reason why me and Yohan hyung separated and now Yohang hyung is pulling me closer to him because he is so scared but Seungwoo hyung also pulls me closer to him.

Until the movie is ended both of them still doing that pulling me to their side that makes me not able to watch the whole movie, I’m not a toy or a pillow that they can pull I looked at them and make a sad face and I stand up and ready to leave. “Pyo where will you go the second movie start now and Hangyul said it will be more scarier than the first one.” Yohan hyung said and stop me from leaving.

“Yohan hyung I’m going to the bathroom and Hangyul hyung is just making funof you so don’t be that scared Seungwoo hyung and Minhee is here you can hide next to them” I said and left to go the bathroom but that just is my excuse to really leave that sit and switch place and sit next to Wooseok hyung to have a peaceful place where I can watch the whole movie without any disturbance.

When I returned I saw that someone else was sitting in my suppose seat. It was Hyeongjun I think Yohan hyung pull Hyeonjun because he cannot hide from Minhee or Seungwoo hyung so he got Hyeongjun instead. So I just went to Wooseok hyung side. When I look to Wooseok hyung I saw him smiling at me and he then ruffles my hair. I put my head on Wooseok hyung shoulder because I feel my eyes became heavy all of the sudden. Or it’s my excuse to not see them because I feel jealous.

I saw them happily talking. Laughing and giggling. I want to come and join them the things their laughing about and the things their talking about I badly want to join them but I am afraid that I might break or I will cause them to stop their happy moments. I think our fans are right about me being not belong to the group or shouldn’t not on the group on the first place because I’m not as good as them I lack on different aspects, I’m not talented like them and I don’t have any charm that they have. But I approached them because I just wanted to see them I’m okay when I saw them smiling but I didn’t expect what I heard them say.

_“Is it just me or do we look like we’re okay when we’re just 10 haha”_

_“I don’t know why but I don’t like being with him”_

_“I just hate him”_

_“I think that’s why our fans hate him because his so annoying”_

_“Dongpyo has no talent at all”_

_“He doesn’t belong to our group”_

It hurts to hear those hurtful words coming from someone close to you, someone you expect to be with you to protect you. Maybe I shouldn’t be in the group anymore. Is that the reasons why Seungwoo hyung become that way?

I felt like someone was holding my face and someone was calling me and telling me something. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. Their eyes were full of concern.

“Dongpyo are you okay?”

“Hey it’s just a dream okay everything will be alright”

“pyo”

“were just here for you hmm”

Wooseok hyung hugged me and he said that I was crying while sleeping and I’m apologizing. I thought it was true, I’m relieve that it was not real because it’s so painful even if it’s just only a dream.

“Dongpyo remember that whatever happens I’m just here, and them for you ” Seungwoo hyung said and hugged me.

“I miss you pyo”

I glanced at him and smiled “I miss you too Seungwoo hyung super” I hugged him so tight I’m happy because I finally said that. I hope someday will be okay, can bring back the old us even it will be long I’m okay with it at least were okay now. But I hope I will know your reasons why we become distant to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating but here's an update >.< Sorry for my errors.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.  
Follow me on twitter @rincepyo
> 
> And thank you for reading it ^^
> 
> X1 Fighting!! everything will be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo's side of the story.

** _SEUNGWOO_ **

In recent months something big has changed on our relationship. It’s not like the old us anymore, the sweet moments and the laughter is all gone and now I’m not with you anymore. Now that I have a big role and responsibility to do, and now you’re not the only one that who needs me there are other now who needs me.

I got to knew them more, got closer to them and knew more that became the reasons why I became so close to them mostly to the younger members of the group. There are the younger one who needs to be guided and support them to the things that they don’t know, I have to support them and gave them some advice that can help them to have the confidence and courage to do it.

I became close with Hyeongjun when you’re not around, his so kind and so sweet. You can tell that you have to protect and take care of him, his so precious that you don’t want to hurt at any cause. You will want to protect him and do anything for him. You will fall for his charm the way he smiled for you and care for you. And also his so kind kid that will do anything for his hyung and dongsaeng. That why I become so close to him and he is also there for me when you’re not around.

You became close and somehow more attached to the other members, you always stay with them and sometimes forgot that I’m here waiting for you. I know that you can be easily attach and be friend to anyone and they will be your friend your very easily. The way you smile to them can make them fall for your charm and make them crazy for you, to be close with you and then they will want to protect you. I know that during the show we’re not the first one to be close but I know that I’m your most favorite to everyone that you become close with, you become close with them, you know them first and I know that they are the ones who take care of you when I’m not there for you and there are the ones that who guide you so that’s the reason why your close with them, so now I’m more jealous because they are the first one that get close with you and now you’re more close and attached with them. They are always with you, you always talk to them smile to them and they are the reason why you forget that I’m here waiting for you.

I’m always looking at you, when you’re not looking I always look at you. I hesitate to approach you because I know your jealous and mad at me. I miss your voice the way you talked when your excited and happy, your smile that will always give me energy I miss that no I badly miss that and I need that on my life. But what can I do when your happy with them.

"Dongpyo you’re being too much now, we know that you don't like it but being that, doing that is too much you’re being so brat now" I said.

I forgot that your tired these few days but still do everything you can do for the dance practice and vocal. I’m sorry if I forgot that your also got hurt when Hyeongjun fell and its accident that no one wants to happen.

"Ok let's go, I'm not finish with you dongpyo I will talk to you went I'm back" I said.

I’m sorry if I got mad at you and not hear your reason and just got mad at you. I want to approach you and help you ask if your hurt or if your fine but I hesitate I’m afraid that you will neglect me.

I knew that Yohan is not sleeping in your room I want to talk to Yohan about that but it’s not my issue to discuss but somehow I felt bad about that I’m your leader but I couldn’t do anything because I knew how Yohan love Hyeongjun so I knew he won’t listen to me. I wonder why Dohyon was always with you, asked you or just talked to you. But I’m happy because there’s someone that you can talk to because I know that your hesitating to approach us because of what happen, you think that we’re mad at you.

I know that you’re tired because of the intense practice we had and I what to talk to you if there something else that hurting you because what I saw you’re kinda limping during our practice I know that you wouldn’t tell me about it because you’re afraid of making trouble.

I asked Hyeongjun if his fine and I take care of him, I’m about to asked you if you’re fine or if you’re hurt but when I look for you, you’re not there anymore. When you’re back and I saw Wooseok holding your hand and guiding you to the corner of the room its make me jealous because I should be that person that helping you, taking care of you so I got mad.

“Son Dongpyo” I said you look at me, and I saw that you’re scared “Yes hyung?” you answered nervously.

“Let’s talk I will wait for you outside” I said because I want to talk and ask if you’re fine but when I saw Wooseok approached you and talked to you and then hugged you that’s makes me more jealous. I left the room and wait for you outside.

“Hyung” You said when you arrive.

“Dongpyo it’s the second time that you do that, For the first time I neglect what you did but for the second time I cannot neglect it.” I said because I’m mad right now, “Hyung” You said I know that you what to explained your side but instead I didn’t listen to it because I’m not on the mood to hear anything.

“You’re being too much now Dongpyo, you know how hard it is for us to prevent any injury and we don’t want anyone to have but what you’re doing will cause someone to be injured and you know Hyeongjun had important part this upcoming comeback! Please be considerate to others!” I said and left you there, I’m sorry pyo but right now seeing you I’m mad now because you’re with others and not with me.

Wooseok and Dohyon are always with you it’s hard for me to talk to you and when I always look at you Wooseok was there holding your hands and making you calm down. Why are you hurt? I want to know but I’m afraid.

I’m about to tell Wooseok that we’re going to eat so I go to his room and I’m surprised that I saw you there “Dongpyo?”

“Ohh S-seungwoo hyung” You said.

“Why are you here?” I said because I’m shock that you’re here.

“Seungwoo hyung are you looking for me?” Wooseok ask before you answer my question.

I look at you and then to Wooseok you’re with him again “Right I will just going to tell you that we can eat now” I just said.

I looked at you, observing every move you do because I think something has changed on you and I don’t know but I feel that you’re not the old Dongpyo I know, you’re more quiet and easily to be scared of something and also why are you always with Wooseok? And now I heard that you’re not sleeping on your room that makes Yohan mad. I saw you going to Wooseok’s room I want to ask you why but when I saw you crying I feel my heart become heavy I don’t to see you crying its hurt.

Our schedule for today is about going to a place and we will be divided into two teams. I’m happy because you’re on my team and we can be together for a day. We’re team with Seungyeon, Hyeongjun, Yohan and Dohyon. I saw that you’re happy because Dohyon was with you.

"Guys we have to buy something before we go to the house!" Seungyeon hyung said.

"Ok who wants to go with me?" I said I look at you because I want you to come with me.

"I think you four go and I and Dohyun will be go to the house." Seungyeon hyung said. I look at Seungyeon and he smiled to me and mouthed “Thank you” because it’s my chance to be with you.

"But hyung I want to go with them" Dohyun said.

"No youre going with me, you will just eat there" Seungyeon said.

"Ok we will go now" I said because I know Dohyon will begged to join us. You look to Dohyon like asking him to join us but Seungyeon is serious so he gave up. And you look sad because of that and our way to the mart is so quite when I look at you, you just stared outside and when Hyeongjun will ask you, you will just reply shortly and be quite again. It’s break my heart looking at you like that please Pyo smile, you don’t like me anymore? You don’t want me to be with you anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! Thank you for reading and sorry for my errors >.<
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.  
Follow me on twitter @rincepyo
> 
> only 2 chapters left I think ^^ hope you guys like it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo's side of the story.

** _SEUNGWOO _ **

** **

After getting all the things we have to get for the party and foods to eat we stop on sweets section because Hyeongjun wants to get something. I want to ask Dongpyo if he want something because I know he love sweet foods but I’m afraid to ask him. After Hyeongjun get the food he wants I look for Dongpyo because when I look around his not there anymore so I ask Yohan if he see Dongpyo so I ask Yohan to look for Dongpyo.

When we lost you I don’t know what to do. I asked Hyeongjun to wait for us at the parking lot because we will look for you and I asked if you will message or call him update us. I look everywhere for you, I’m nervous cause I don’t what to do right now. I searched for place where can you be. And when I saw you standing there like a lost kid and you didn’t know what to do, there were tears in your eyes and I know that you’re so scared now. I want to run to you and hug you and tell you that I’m here now and don’t be scared now. Just before I could get closer to you, I saw Yohan running to you and hugged you, embraced you like a fragile glass. I saw you crying and Yohan was calming you down. I’m relieve that your safe but it hurts because I’m not the one that calming you down and hugging you. My phone buzz and I see Yohan message telling me that he found you and you’re going now to the parking lot. I walk away and go to the parking lot and wait for you and pretend that I never saw you. I pretend that I didn’t saw you and act like I don’t know where are you. I’m sorry I lost you.

I’m happy that I will be your roommate because it will be my chance to be with you. I don’t know if you’re happy about it because looking at you now you’re not happy about it.

“Hyung is this room still available or did someone choose this room too? Do I have to leave?” You asked.

“Pyo now this room is not available anymore because you’re here now and that’s mean were roommate” I said and smile because I cannot hide my happiness about it and you look so cute right now.

After I change my clothes I search for you but you’re not in our room so I went outside to look for you. I heard Wooseok and Seungyeon fighting and when I go near I saw that their fighting about you. I’m about to go to you but before I can go Hyeongjun call me. “Seungwoo hyung”.

“Oh Hyeongjun?” I said.

“Can we talk hyung?” Hyeongjun said.

I look at you and you’re busy right now and happy so I agreed to Hyeongjun. We went to the outside of the house that where the pool is. We sat near the pool. “So Hyeongjun what is it? Hyung will listen to you” I said because I know that there something bothering Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun talked about the comments that he saw on SNS and how bad it is. I’m worried about that because they are so young and they will read that harsh comment that will criticize them and make them so sad and they will lose confidence because of that. I cheered Hyeongjun and told him that don’t bother to read that things.

“Hyung can I be with you tonight? Or be my roommate please” Hyeongjun asked because his so sad right now and he don’t want Yohan to worry about him but I can’t because it my only chance to be with Dongpyo.

“Sorry Hyeongjunie but we cannot be roommate” I said.

I’m sorry if I don’t sleep in our room because I’m worried about Hyeongjun, he still thinking about the things he saw on the SNS that make him so sad and fragile right now. It affects him mentally. So I stayed with him. And for the next day it makes me so happy because you’re with me again. But you’re not happy. Hyeongjun suggest many things we can do on Amusement Park but you’re not having fun at all. Hyeongjun is excited and your not. It makes me think that you’re not my Dongpyo anymore.

I woke up expecting that your next to me but you’re not. I woke up and saw Hyeongjun and not you. I heard Hangyul saying “Wow Pyo, you ask Hyeongjun to wake Seungwoo hyung and you wake Wooseok hyung.

“That’s because Dongpyo loves me that much” Wooseok said and hug you. It makes me so mad and jealous. The breakfast is so quite that nobody wants to talk or do something. I know because of me, what can I do if I’m so jealous right now and it makes me so grumpy and not on mood. So I just leave to not make any scene. I know that you will sit next to Wooseok so before you can go to him I hold your hand and stop you. “Hyung?” You asked.

“Sit with me” I said with my so serious tone because I’m making sure that you will sit next to me and not with anyone.

“Pyo come here! The car is here” Wooseok said.

“Wooseok, Pyo will go with me” I said. And now were sitting next to each other, I know that everyone are so quite because of my mood so nobody dare to make noise but I look at you and smile. “Pyo you can sleep if you want” I said because I know that you’re still tired and looking at you, you’re sleepy.

“I’m not sleepy hyung” You said.

I heard Yohan telling you that you have to go back to your room. “Right Dongpyo you have to go back to your room” I said because knowing that you will stay with Wooseok makes me jealous.

“Why? Pyo can stay here” Wooseok said.

“Wooseok hyung!!”

“Wooseok!” I said. We’re fighting about it and when we look for you you’re not there anymore. You left with Seungyeon. And you stay outside for a while and when I saw you return I quickly get up and goes to you.

“Dongpyo!!”

“Where did you guys go?!”

“Pyo come let’s go now”

Yohan is pulling you and Wooseok telling Yohan to stop. “ Seungwoo hyung, Yohan it’s Dongpyo decision where he can go! And stop acting like you care for him!” Wooseok said. That’s make me shock because it’s the first time Wooseok looks so mad and saying that words make me realize that something’s wrong that I don’t know.

“Seungwoo hyung”

I look at the person who’s calling me, “Seungyeon” I said and smile. He knows everything, everything about me being jealous and being coward. His always there telling me that everything thing will be back to normal if I will just talk to Dongpyo.

“Just talk to him and please smile and don’t be sad Dongpyo will be sad if he knows that you’re being like this” Seungyeon said.

“Pyo!!”

“Dongpyo!”

Alam ko hindi ikaw yung taong iiyak ng basta pag hindi mo na kaya, you’re now sitting there holding your ankle and crying. We are panicking because ito yung unang nangyari na umiyak ka ng ganito at hindi naming alam ang gagawin. Pero sabi mo okay ka lang at humingi ka pa ng sorry and pagkatapos nagsmile ka samin na parang walang nangyari.

“Dongpyo are you okay?” Junho asked you because his so worried even if he is hurt too.

“I’m fine but are you okay?” You said so we also asked you if you’re really fine because I know you’re not. But you just nod at us and said “I’m fine don’t worry” You said and smiled.

As we got on the stage and perform I always check if you’re okay, we have to perform three songs and have intense routine so I’m worried about your condition. When we reach our last song I saw you wincing on pain and then when we went down Wooseok called our Manager and carry you. I know somethings wrong I want to go to you but I can’t. After the encore stage I immediately asked Wooseok about you because I’m worried now not knowing anything.

“Wooseok where’s Dongpyo?” I ask.

“Right Pyo’s not here when we go for the encore stage” Yohan said.

“He left already” Wooseok said he looks so sad and worried.

After that I asked our manager about it and he told me that you need to go back to Korea to check. Manager told me about what happen to you and he also update me that you will have a surgery. He said to me that don’t tell the other members about it because you don’t want them to worry. The Manager told us that you won’t be joining us for the next performance and we have to adjust the routine for your parts. I look at Wooseok that are down right now. I know his worried too about you and then he asked our Manager. And when he went back Wooseok eyes are so red, he knows now that you will have surgery. I wish I’m the person that you spoke with and told me what happened and if you were okay now.

"Wooseokie did you talk to him?" Seungyeon asked. Wooseok just nod.

"Yohan can you come with me later? Dongpyo want you to have his extra macarons" Wooseok said to Yohan.

"Y-yes hyung" Yohan said after looking at something on his phone. "P-pyo also tell me about it"

"Why you didn't tell me about it Wooseok?" I asked because I cannot act not knowing anything if he just told me that Pyo is hurt and he needed some help.

"I promise pyo that I would not going to say something about it." Wooseok said.

"But still hyung you should have told us" Hangyul said.

"Pyo don't want to be burden so he keeps it himself" Wooseok said.

"Guys there's no point on blaming each other, we have to focus now and prove to pyo that his not a burden to us" Seungyeon said.

"But it's my fault too if I just ask him or look after him" I said because it true if I just approach him and asked him if his okay but again I ignore him.

"Hyung stop that Pyo will not be happy if he see's you like that" Hangyul said.

We practice and put extra work for it, many fans asked where are you but we just smile to them because we cannot say anything right now. And when we return I’m about to ask our Manager if I can visit you but Wooseok get the chance first. Manager already told me that we have to be careful so no press can know anything about you to protect you. We ride our car and Wooseok ride the other one because he will visit you, I wish I’m that person but I’m not.

Eunsang telling us that you called him and he will call you again because you want to see us. So we gather on the living room and when I saw you, I totally miss you, my Pyo.

“Wooseok you went to him right?” I ask when I saw Wooseok enter the living room.

“Seungwoo hyung” Wooseok said.

“How is he? Is he alright?” I asked him.

“Pyo called right?” Wooseok said.

“Yeah but I still want know” I said.

“His alright now, he just have to rest” Wooseok saod. “Hyung just go visit him” and he pat my shoulder and leave. If only I can visit him but I can’t, I’m afraid to see him like that and it’s my fault that his like that if I just do my job being his leader or being his appa.

It’s been a month since you take a leave to recover and rest. And you always update us even we are busy. You always call Wooseok that’s make me more jealous. Now I don’t know how will I get you back and be with me again.

We are on vacation for the success of our comeback and also to have a good time to relax for all the activity we had. We do some activities for it and for the last night of the vacation the staff told us that we have to give the gift we have for the other members. The members are so happy about it but awkward because we have to give some message also. I saw a staff give some box to Dohyon and then Dohyon is crying.

"Why Dohyon is crying!" Seungyeon ask. Pointing at the three of them. Seungyeon goes to them and he saw the ipad and the box. "What's this?" He asked.

"From Dongpyo his gift to Dohyon" Minhee said.

"What?! Dongpyo gave Dohyon a gift" Seungyeon said that makes everyone look to them. The members went to them and check if it is true. They get the ipad and see what's on it and then they play the video of Dongpyo for Dohyon.

"Manager hyung is there also gift for me from Pyo?" Seungyeon ask looking at their manager.

"Right hyung why only Dohyon has gift from pyo?" Yohan ask. The other members ask to why only Dohyon has gift from Pyo.

I’m sad because of that you gave Dohyon and you didn’t give me anything. Dongpyo you really making me so jealous. We are back on Japan for other set of schedule and to film another show. I get to team with Eunsang, Wooseok and Hyeongjun. We just go around and eat some food that we like. I saw Seungyeon sending some photos on our gc for the show. And Wooseok send some photos of the food we ate. But the most shocking photo that I saw I the photo that Hangyul send to the gc. It’s a photo that telling us that they had a good time and also because of the person that smiling with them.

“Hyung is that Dongpyo with Hangyul and Yohan hyung?” Hyeongjun ask.

“Right Hyung!! And now Yohan hyung is not replying” Eunsang said.

“Pyo also not answering my calls or my messages” Wooseok said.

I’m just looking at the photo, I’m shock right now because you’re here. As soon as we arrive at the hotel we go to Yohan and Hangyul room. We enter their room and search for you and asking why they don’t answer our messages and calls.

“Hyung where’s Pyo?” Eunsang said.

“Why both of you didn’t pick our calls or messages?” I ask.

“Come on Yohan, Hangyul where’s Dongpyo?” Seungyeon ask.

We keep asking Yohan and Hangyul questions and both of them just smiling and looking at us. “Guys what’s the problem about that? We just want to enjoy our time too like you guys did” Yohan said and Hangyul agreed to it. Dohyon drop the paper bags his holding that makes us look at him and we saw him hugging someone.

“Finally someone see’s him” Hangyul said.

“Pyo!” Wooseok said and hug Dongpyo too.

The members hugged Dongpyo and told him that they all miss him and also asking if his fine. When it’s my turn to hug Dongpyo, he smiled to me and I gave him so tight hug that telling him that I miss him so much. 

We have to practice for the performance because Dongpyo is here and he can take his own part now. Now we are complete. I keep looking at you, making sure that you’re okay even I’m far away from you.

“Seungwoo hyung go talk to him” Seungyeon said to me, his sitting next to me and also looking at you.

“I-I don’t know what to say to him” I said because I really don’t know what to say to you.

“Just talk to him” Seungyeon said.

After the performance I decided that I will talk to Dongpyo. I will tell him that I miss him and tell him that I’m sorry. So I go to your room and called you. “Dongpyo?”

“Seungwoo hyung” You said when you open the door.

“Can we talk?” I asked and you agreed and we went out and went to my room. “Dongpyo”

“Yes hyung?” You said.

At first I hesitate because I don’t know what to say but I have to do this. “I’m sorry that I’m not there for you when you had problems” I said finally had the courage to told you that.

“It’s fine hyung and its not your fault, I know you’re busy enough, being our leader is a big duty for you” You said. Hearing you talking like that makes me realize how much you grown for being my baby Pyo to a matured Pyo now. Its makes me proud but at the same time sad. And telling me that you’re fine hurt me because now I know that you didn’t need me anymore. “Even so Pyo” I said because it really hurt me that I hurt you and I don’t help you when you had problems. I should be the one who’s there when you’re down.

“Really hyung it’s fine” You said and then hugged me.

“Pyo are you mad at me?” I asked him

“I’m not hyung why?” You said to me but I know you are, Seungyeon telling me that you’re jealous and sad about me not being close to you. “I just”

"No hyung, you’re just overthinking I understand that your busy and you don't have time for me now and also Hyeongjun needs you" You smiled to me after saying that. "It just now I know where to put myself hyung and not to be attention seeker."

"Pyo" I said because I’m sorry if you’re thinking like that.

"Hyung I think I have to go now I promise Wooseok hyung and Dohyon that we will eat outside but I promise hyung we will bond again" You said and hugged me before you leave.

"I miss you Pyo" 

I can no longer ignore the fact that you’re slowly fading the old you, the one who’s there for me and always wait for me. You’re now avoiding me and our bond is now broken. Looking at you with them and you’re giving them your full attention I’m broken and hurt.

But I promise I will gain your trust again and make sure to do my best to have you back my Pyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! and sorry for my errors. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading my work >.<
> 
> And let me now what you guys think about it.   
and follow me on twitter and talk to me ^^ @rincepyo
> 
> its my bday soo I make my update longer hope you enjoy it ^^


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey Pyo?” I looked at the person who’s calling me and it’s Seungwoo hyung. His standing there outside of my room. I think’s his going out because of the clothes his wearing right now.

“Seungwoo hyung?” I sit up from my bed and look at him. “Do you need something?”

Seungwoo hyung enter the room and goes to my bed. “Let’s go out?”

“Huh?” I’m quite surprise because Seungwoo hyung asking me right now he usually don’t ask me that because I knew that his with Hyeongjun. “You’re asking me hyung to go out with you?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with that?” Seungwoo hyung said and then smiled. “You’re my Pyo and what’s wrong going out with my son hmm?”

“Nothing hyung it’s just the first time again that you’re asking me” I said.

“Ohh sorry about that Pyo” Seungwoo hyung said and looked at me with sad eyes. “Hyung will make up to it”. And he pulled me up and pushed me inside the bathroom to get ready. To honest I’m quite excited right now because I can have a time with my Appa.

In recent months, it has been hard and fun. And now I just feel the joy I have always been longing for. I always longing for these moment to happen, like I will always ask myself if I will have that chance again, chance to be with you again. And now it’s happening I don’t know if it’s real or not but if it’s a dream please don’t wake me up now I want to enjoy this moment now with my Seungwoo hyung, my Appa.

“Hey Pyo are you ready?” Seungwoo hyung said that makes me stop thinking about that are makes me realize that it’s really happening. “Yes hyung!!”

I go out and I saw Seungwoo hyung is there at the living room waiting for me and when he saw me he smiled at me and then stand up. “Let’s go?” I nodded and smiled. I’m happy right now having this moment with Seungwoo hyung.

But before we can go out of the dorm I heard Wooseok hyung voice that makes me stop and I look for it. “Yah!! Seungwoo hyung make sure Pyo will be safe!” Wooseok hyung said and Seungyeon hyung pulling Wooseok hyung.

“Wooseok hyung don’t worry about Pyo his with Seungwoo hyung” Hangyul hyung said.

“Even so! I making sure my Pyo will be safe!!” Wooseok hyung said. And then he approached me even Seungyeon hyung stopping him. “Pyo call me if something wrong happens okay” I just nod and smiled because I know Wooseok hyung will call or text later.

“Seungwoo hyung go now!!” Seungyeon hyung said and then he pulled Wooseok hyung inside “Enjoy!!”

“Let’s go now?” Seungwoo hyung said and I nodded.

We eat first at some restaurant we decided and after that we walked for a while and also we went inside of some shops and looked for the things we want to buy. Seungwoo hyung always asking me if I want to buy something and he always takes care of me. I really miss this moment.

Habang naglalakad kami may mga fans na lumapit sa amin, they asked for some autograph and we gave them but we couldn’t taked a photo with them. After that we moved to other location to hide from the other fans. It’s a little crowded now, Seungwoo hyung hold my arms to guide and also he can keep with him. Pero hindi sinasadya nung two girls to kindly pushed me that’s make me lost my balanced but Seungwoo hyung is there when I’m about to fall. The two girls immediately say sorry. We just nodded and Seungwoo hyung helped me to stand up and we left that place. We went inside a café.

“Pyo are okay?” Seungwoo hyung ask.

“Yes hyung” I said.

Seungwoo hyung asked me if what I want and then he went to ordered. After that we decided. To went home because it already late. Wooseok hyung welcome me as soon as I opened the door. “Pyo!!”

“Wooseok hyung!” I said because his hug is so tight and I’m about to fall. “Wooseok you’re hurting Pyo” I heard Seungwoo hyung said that and makes Wooseok hyung stopped hugging me.

But before they can fight I told them that I’m tired and want to rest so they agreed to that because it’s already late and we have early practices tomorrow. I changed my clothes and took a quick shower and after that I went to the room. I sit on my bed and looked at the things we bought but I particularly looked at the photos we take on the photo booth. I’m really happy right now because I had that time with Seungwoo hyung.

“Hey Pyo do you enjoy your little date with Seungwoo hyung” Yohan hyung said when he approached me and sat next to me. I looked at Yohan hyung and gave him my biggest smile and nodded like a kid because I cannot hide my happiness right now.

“That’s good I’m happy that my baby Pyo is happy” Yohan hyung said and smiled at me then he tickles me.

“Yohan hyung!!”

“And Pyo we’re going out to because I’m jealous that Seungwoo hyung had a date with you” Yohan hyung said and hugged me. “Yes hyung!”

We thought of having a vlive later so we ask our Manager about it and he agreed to it. We just want to have a surprise vlive me, Eunsang, Dohyon, Minhee,Hyeongjun and Junho. The hyungs have something to do so it’s only us. The Manager told us what time we will have the vlive. Wer’re in the living room right now and we’re fixing the phone that we’re going to use on the vlive. Junho has setup the phone to find where we can put it and we also fixed the phone that we’re going to use to monitor the vlive later. After that we ask our manager about it and then we start the vlive.

I monitor the comments of the fans. I read the comments and mostly positive. They are talking and I join their conversation but most of the time I’m monitoring the comments like when the fans asking some questions I try to answer them or ask the members about it. We randomly talk about something like the things we did and some backstories. We’re surprise when Wooseok hyung and Yohan hyung appeared because we though that they have other schedule.

“Hyung!!”

When I saw Wooseok hyung I cannot hide my smile because his here now I only see him for today, his gone all day because of his full scheduled. I stand up and leave the phone I’m handing and goes to Wooseok hyung to hug him. “Wooseok hyung”

“Pyongie” Wooseok hyung said and hug me also “you miss me that much ha” I nod because I really miss Wooseok hyung.

“Pyo what about me?” Yohan hyung said and I look at him and I smile. After I’m done hugging Wooseok hyung ‘who don’t want me to hug Yohan hyung’ I go to Yohan hyung and hug him also. “I miss Yohan hyung too” I said. Yohan hyung laugh and he hug me.

“You’re doing vlive?” Wooseok hyung ask.

“Yes hyung join us” Hyeongjun said.

Wooseok hyung and Yohan hyung agreed. We’re just resume the things we’re doing and randomly tease each other. But something caught my eyes. I know that sometimes we will saw some hate comments when doing vlive but to really saw it, it’s kinda hurt me. I just let it pass and ignored it but after a few minutes I saw that again and now talking directly to me. I look at the camera and back to the comments I don’t know what to do because now I’m really hurt it give me so much things to think. I just stay there not doing anything or not even joining them.

I feel I’m about the lose it so I try to keep calm and try breathe in and out. But while doing that I saw Wooseok hyung looking at me. I tried to smile to him but I cannot keep it, Wooseok hyung stand up from his seat and goes to me. He sat next to me and get the phone I’m holding and put it down. He hugged me “Hyung”

“It’s alright Pyo that’s not real okay it’s just anti trying to get your attention” Wooseok hyung said I look at him and he smile to me. “Remember that we are here for you and we love you”

For the rest of the vlive Wooseok hyung stay with me and his the one holding the phone, he didn’t let me see the comments he didn’t let me hold it. But before the vlive ends I’m surprise on what Wooseok hyung said. “Please stop saying nonsense and not even real”

“Hyung” I said Wooseok hyung smiled at me and pat my head.

“Pyo” I heard Yohan hyung said and I looked at him “I love you okay”

“Dongpyo I love you too” Dohyon said and goes to me and hug me.

“Yah! Dohyon I’m going to hug Dongpyo and you hug him!” Yohan hyung said. Yohan hyung pulled Dohyon and now they are fighting.

I look at Junho and he smile to me “come here” I go to him and he hug me “remember that I’m here and I always love you”.

I feel someone pull me from Junho and I saw Minhee “Our little pyo” Minhee smile and then pat my head and then hug me “We love you okay”

Eunsang push Minhee away from me and he hug me. “Remember Pyo that I’m here for you and I will and always here to protect you so don’t mind them hmm” I nodded because I cannot speak right now I’m about to cry. But someone pulled me from Eunsang and when I looked who is it I saw Hyeongjun smiling at me.

“Pyo pyo I love you so much” Hyeongjun said and hug me. And now I cannot stop myself from crying. “Pyo why are you crying?!”

“Huh?! Hyeongjun did you do?” Minhee said. And everyone goes to us “Wooseok hyung, Yohan hyung, you guys thank you and I love you too” I said while trying to stop myself from crying.

“Aigoo”

“Our little Pyo is so cute”

They hugged me and stop me from crying. I feel relieve right now and the pain I’m feeling before is gone now. Having them beside me really help me, myself to feel depress and sad about the things I saw earlier. That’s why I’m really thankful having them my second family that I love so much.

“Hey let’s eat outside?” Yohan hyung said after a while. We looked to him “I know that you guys are hungry now so let’s go”

“I will tell the manager about it” Wooseok hyung said and now we’re shock because it’s first time Wooseok hyung agree to Yohan hyung. Wooseok hyung call our Manager about it and we wait for the answer.

“Let’s go our Manager say okay” Wooseok hyung said. And we changed our clothes and then we went outside to eat. We decided to eat some grilled pork so we search for some restaurant.

I thought it just us but we’re surprise to see Seungyeon hyung, Hangyul hyung and Seungwoo hyung there waiting for us. They smile to us when they saw us. “Come here faster we’re hungry now” Hangyul hyung said “Dohyon I already order what you want”

“Huh? Hyung why are you here? You have schedule right?” We ask because it’s so surprising to see them.

“Yah!! Don’t you guys want us here?” Seungyeon hyung ask and pout.

“Seungyeon hyung stop that!!” Minhee said.

“We’re done with our schedule so we’re here now and Wooseok told us about you guys want to eat so we join you guys” Seungwoo hyung said and then we look at me and smile “Pyo come here I will give you something” So I go to Seungwoo hyung and then he gave me a box of ice cream cake. “Seungwoo hyung”

“We want our Pyo pyo to smile so bought that” Seungyeon hyung said and smile to me “Don’t mind them and you have us pyo remember that”

“We love you Pyo so don’t listen to them okay” Hangyul hyung said.

“That’s right Pyo so smile and I love you okay” Seungwoo hyung said and pull me to hug me.

“Yah! Stop that let’s eat now!!” Wooseok hyung said and pulled me from Seungwoo hyung.

“Seokie if you’re jealous you can hug me instead” Seungyeon hyung said and we all laugh because of that.

I sit next to Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung sit next to me. Yohan hyung argue that he wants to sit next to me but Wooseok hyung don’t agree to it so Yohan hyung is sulking about it. We enjoy our food and just talk about the things happen today. We’re just happy that’s the only thing I know right now.

I feel happy that now I can say what’s bothering me to someone and here me out listened to me. Now I cannot hide it, pretend that I’m okay because doing that makes me so sad and down. I’m thankful that now I have someone. So when we have some guesting that will give me so much pressure Wooseok hyung will be there for me to give me energy and help me, guide me. And also when I saw some negative comments about me on SNS now I can talk to someone about it. But when that happen the members will do somethings that prevent me to saw that like they will invite me on something like going on amusement park or to watch movie just to prevent me to saw the comments and the hyungs will do something about the comments.

I’m on my room now just playing with my phone when Dohyon came in. I look at him “Why Dohyon-a do you need something?”

“Dongpyo hyung I miss you” Dohyon said and goes next to me. “I ruffle his hair and smiled at him “I miss you Dohyon” I said.

“I miss going out with you Pyo hyung” Dohyon said.

That’s right we’re not doing the things we always do when we have time and also I’m not always with Dohyon anymore. Because we always have busy schedule and also Seungwoo hyung always asked me to go with him. “Sorry about that Dohyon-a hyung will make up to our missed bonding time”

“Then hyung we can go out today!!” Dohyon said pulling me and making me to stand up.

“Okay we can go out and do what you want” I said because I miss being with Dohyon.

I informed our Manager about it so he won’t be worried about us. We just went to the place where Dohyon want to go. First we watched some movie that Dohyon wanted to watch. And after that we eat our late lunch. And I asked Dohyon if we can buy some desserts later to bring home so Yohan hyung won’t be mad and jealous. And now we’re just walking with our drinks and some snacks finding a good place to stay for a while.

“Hyung Hangyul hyung texted me asking where are we” Dohyon said.

“Huh? Why?” I said because I know Hangyul hyung have things to do today.

“I don’t know he said that he wants to join us so I told him our location” Donhyon said and I just nod.

After a while Hangyul hyung arrive and we just stayed there and just talk about random things. Hangyul hyung wants to go somewhere so we follow him. But to my surprise I saw Minhee, Junho and Eunsang there waiting for us. “Huh? What are you guys doing here?”

“We want to join you guys so we go here” Junho said and pat my head I’m kinda doubting why these people is going with us I think they plan something. “Okay” I said.

We just walk around and also buy something like food and then surprisingly Seungyeon hyung arrived. Seungyeon hyung said that he wants also to join so he went here. And that’s making me to think that they are planning something. We went to arcade, play some games there. After a while we go to a café because Seungyeon hyung want some coffee and I remember that I have to buy some desserts for Yohan hyung.

We went inside of the café but something odd there no customer inside it’s just us. I went to the bathroom and they went to sit down. After going to the bathroom I looked around and it’s really us there. “Hyung I think someone rent the café?” I said but they not there anymore. I searched for them but I don’t see them here I’m about to go out of the café and also trying to call them when Yohan hyung and Wooseok hyung appeared out of nowhere.

“Yohan hyung? Wooseok hyung?” I said because I’m shock right now. Why are they here and where are Hangyul hyung and the others?

“Hyung what’s happening?” I said but Yohan hyung and Wooseok hyung guide me to the second floor of the café. “Hyung?” I looked at them but they just smiled at me. When we’re on the second floor I saw Seungwoo hyung standing there smiling at me. “Seungwoo hyung?”

Yohan hyung and Wooseok hyung left me and they went down. Seungwoo hyung goes to me. “Hi Pyo” and then he smiled at me.

“What’s happening hyung?” I said but he pulled me and make me sit down to the sofa and then a video began to play. I look at it and I’m so clueless what’s happening and now I don’t know what to feel because of the video we’re watching. I looked at Seungwoo hyung who’s also watching the video and when he saw me looking at him he smiled. I’m crying right now I don’t know what’s really happening and also because of the video.

The video that we watched is all about the moments I had Seungwoo hyung back then and today. The moments where we began to be closed, the happy moments we shared and the hardship we faced until now. After the video ended Seungwoo hyung pulled me to look at him. “Dongpyo”

I cannot speak because of the emotions I’m feeling right now. “I know that we drift apart these past months and cause many misunderstand to both of us. And I’m sorry for that. I’m giving my all to the responsibility being a leader and I put the other first and forget about you that you’re waiting for me and I forget that my son was always jealous.” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Hyung” I said because I’m overwhelmed of what’s happening. “Pyo you’re not the only one who always get jealous it also me who always get jealous. Why do I have a cute and lovely child that makes everyone adore him so much?” Seungwoo hyung said and I laugh because of that so that’s the reason why sometimes I saw Seungwoo hyung glaring at Wooseok hyung and also Yohan hyung.

“Pyo I’m really sorry about that hmm” Seungwoo hyung said and I smiled at him and I nod “I’m sorry too Seungwoo hyung” I said and Seungwoo hyung hugged me.

Seungwoo hyung laugh at me and wiped my tears “Aigoo now please don’t be mad at me hmm” I nodded.

“Let’s make a promise hyung that we will tell each other if we have problems” I said and make a pinky promise hand. Seungwoo hyung smiled at me and make also the sign. We both laugh because of that.

“Pyo?” I look at the person who called me and it was Hyeongjun “Hmm why Junnie?” I said Seungwoo hyung stand up and left. He patted Hyeongjun shoulder before he left.

“Pyo sorry I’m I cause misunderstanding to both of you.” Hyeongjun said and now his about to cry. “Junie it’s okay I know your reason and it’s my fault hmm don’t cry I don’t want to see you crying” I sad and hug Hyeongjun. “Really Pyo sorry”

“Hey!! Stop that now!!” Hangyul hyung said that makes me stop hugging Hyeongjun.

“Right let’s just eat stop that crying thing!” Junho said. So we went down and goes to the table where the foods are already prepared. We just eat and talked about how they planned the whole thing and how Wooseok hyung and Yohan hyung fighting about their mistake.

After eating I went back to the second floor to get a copy of the video. I saw Dohyon and I smiled at him. And then Dohyon goes to me and hug me “Pyo hyung I’m happy that everything is alright now and now you’re happy again.” I nodded because his right and I’m thankful that’s everything is fine now.

“Thank you Donhyonie” I said and smiled at him. Dohyon pinched my cheeks “Yah!!” He just laughed at me.

“Hey! You two forgetting about me?” We both looked at Wooseok hyung who’s standing there and looking so sad “Come here hyung!” We said and then Wooseok hyung joined our hug.

“I’m really thankful because of you two, Dohyonie and Wooseok hyung” I said and they smiled at me.

“We are always here for you Pyo and we’re also thankful because you’re with us” Wooseok hyung said.

Yohan hyung arrived and pulled me from Wooseok hyung telling Wooseok hyung always getting me away from him. Wooseok hyung left because of that and Dohyon follow him. I just laugh because of that.

“Pyo”

“Yes hyung” I said and looked at Yohan hyung. “I’m sorry about what I did back then hmm”

“Yes I already said to you that’s alright and we’re fine now” I said.

“okay” He smiled at me “But always remember that hyung will always here for you, to protect you. And I always love you” I smiled and then nodded “Thank you Yohan hyung” He just ruffle my hair and smiled again. “I will leave now” Yohan hyung said.

I looked at him and saw what’s his looking at Seungwoo hyung standing there. Yohan hyung pat Seungwoo hyung shoulder before we left.

“Seungwoo hyung” I said and smile.

Seungwoo hyung smiled at me and then hug me. “I’m happy that’s everything is back to normal now”

“Pyo always remember that I’m always here for you, ready to support you, guide you and to protect you. And I will not going to let go of you again. I promise.”

I looked at Seungwoo hyung with so much emotion because I’m happy now and thankful.

And I promise I will stay with you forever no matter what happen.

Now I have my Seungwoo hyung again

My Appa.

**_Fin._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part.  
It's my first work so I'm sad and happy to finish it. 
> 
> English is not my second language so sorry for my errors and wrong grammars.  
Thank you so so much for reading my work >.<
> 
> And let me now what you guys think about it.  
and follow me on twitter and talk to me ^^ @rincepyo
> 
> Really Thank you so much for reading it.   
And I hope you read my second work too Same Old Love.

**Author's Note:**

> New writer here sorry for my bad english >•<


End file.
